Naruto The Super Warrior
by Bima Ootsutsuki
Summary: Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X (?)**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 1 : New Hero Has Come**

 **...**

Seorang remaja 17 tahun tengah berdiri di atas tumpukan tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan membuat wajah tampannya tertutupi oleh darah berwarna merah itu.

Dia adalah Naruto seorang remaja keturunan ke 170 dari Uzumaki Naruto sang ninja terhebat, dia sangat-sangat mirip dengan sang leluhur bahkan sampai tidak bisa di bedakan satu-satunya yang dapat di bedakan adalah Naruto adalah seorang petarung yang telah di latih oleh dewa penghancur dari alam semesta ke 7 demi menghentikan peperangan.

Peperangan antar 3 fraksi besar makhluk ciptaan tuhan yaitu Malaikat, Iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Mereka telah berperang sangat lama, cukup lama sampai menyiksa semua makhluk hidup yang lain.

Ranjau mematikan tersebar di seluruh bumi, hutan-hutan yang hancur di lahap oleh api dan kekeringan dan kelaparan terjadi di mana-mana.

Naruto bertarung melawan ke 3 fraksi sendirian. Naruto menang. ya, ia menang dalam peperangan namun kalah pada kenyataan. Semua makhluk hidup yang ada di muka bumi sudah musnah akibat perlawanan Naruto.

Masa depan cerah yang iya dan keluarga serta teman-temannya sirna sudah, tak ada yang bisa remaja 17 tahun itu perbuat untuk memperbaiki semua itu.

Sekarang remaja 17 tahun yang sedang berdiri diatas tumpukan jasad itu sedang menangis di iringi dengan hujan yang ikut membasahi tanah di bumi.

Di dalam fikiran bocah itu sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi namun sang Kami berkata lain.

Sring!

Secercah cahaya turun dari langit tertutupi awan gelap.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ketika melihat itu.

Di balik cahaya itu adalah sesosok makhluk yang bersinar dari atas sampai bawah.

Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih menatapnya. Memegang pundak remaja itu.

"Apa kau menginginkan perdamaian?" Tanya sosok itu dengan suara yang tegas membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Sekali lagi ku tanya. Apa kau menginginkan perdamaian?" Tanya sosok itu lagi.

Naruto yang mulai sadar akan keadaanpun langsung menjawab dengan spontan.

"Ya, aku mau!" Jawab remaja itu dengan tatapan mata serius.

Wush!

Angin yang sangat kencang menerpa bumi dan seperti debu yang tertiup angin, dunia Naruto yang memilukan terhapus seketika menyisakan sebuah ruang yang sangat besar dan berwarna putih.

"Kau akan ku berikan sebuah kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memiliki kehidupan yang damai, namun ku sarankan untuk mu menjauh dari dunia spiritual, agar kau memiliki hidup yang NORMAL. Mengerti?" Ucap sosok itu panjang lebar dari jarak 1 meter dari Naruto dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

Sosok itu juga tampak mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat dengan Naruto lalu menyentuh dahi Naruto dan membuat Naruto bercahaya.

"Sebagai Kami aku sudah gagal untuk menciptakan alam semesta ku sendiri. Jadi ini adalah ucapan maafku kepadamu Uzumaki Naruto. Jaga dirimu Naruto"

"Baiklah Kami-sama" balas Naruto di sertai anggukan darinya.

 **TBC OR END?**

 **GIMANA CERITA BARU SAYA. MAAF CERITA YANG KEMARIN AKAN DI HAPUS KARENA KEKURANGAN YANG IA MILIKI.**

 **DI TUNGGU KOMENNYA YA. APAKAH SAYA HARUS LANJUT ATAU HARUS PENSIUN DI USIA MUDA. HEHE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X (?)**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 2 : Back To Action**

 **...**

Cip! Cip! Cip!

Siulan burung-burung di pagi hari membangunkan seorang remaja dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Terdengar remaja itu mengerang sambil menggeliat di dalam selimutnya yang tebal.

Remaja itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menoleh menatap jam weker.

Pukul 7.20 pagi.

Twitch!

Urat di kepalanya langsung menegang.

"DASAR JAM KAMPRET!" dia langsung melemparkan jam itu dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

5 menit di dalam kamar mandi, remaja itu kemudian keluar lagi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar dan membuka lemari.

Hanya ada tiga setelan di sana yaitu paju piyama, baju sekolah dan baju sehari-harinya.

Mengambil baju sekolahnya dengan wajah yang masig ngantuk walupun sudah mandi.

Remaja bernama Naruto itu adalah murid dari sekolah bernama Kuohgakuen. Dia duduk di bangku kelas 3.

"Baiklah! Ore Sanjou!" Teriak Naruto di depan pintu dan langsung berlari dengan kencang.

Di jalan dia berpapasan dengan seorang remaja bernam Issei yang memiliki berambut cokelat dengan seragam sekolahnya namun atasan dengan keadaan terbuka dengan dalaman t-shirt berwarna merah.

"Aku duluan Otouto" ucap Naruto sambil berlari melewati Issei sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Uso! Matte yo Nii-chan!" Teriak kaget Issei yang di tinggal oleh Naruto.

"Hahhh... mendokusai naa..." gumamnya.

...

Di sinilah dia sekarang, di depan sebuah gerbang dari sekolah paling terkenal di kota Kuoh yaitu Kouhgakuen. Awalnya sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus wanita namun 3 tahun belakangan telah di ubah menjadi sekolah campuran dan mengakibatkan rasio atau perbandingan yang cukup jauh yaitu 8:2.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian menapakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah itu.

Naruto selalu bersikap seolah dia adalah murid baru tetapi jila ada yang menyadari dia sudah di sekolah ini semenjak 3 tahun yaitu sejak kelas 1 sma.

Naruto yang berjalan di halaman dengan banyak tatapan yang mengarah kepadanya.

Naruto tidak lah terkenal seperti Kiba sang ouji terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan dia juga bukanlah maskot sekolah seperti seorang gadis kelas 1 yang bernama koneko.

Namun sebaliknya, dia hanyalah murid biasa yang hanya kesekolah untuk menimba ilmu.

Naruto berjalan terus sampai memasuki kelasnya, ketika masuk ke kelas masih belum banyak 'teman-teman'nya yang datang.

Hanya 2 Onee-sama yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol, Seorang siswa dengan rambut emo yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dan juga seorang siswa yang lain memiliki rambut acak-acakan yang terlihat tajam yang sedang memakan bekalnya yang menumpuk bak gunung dan beberapa siswi yang sedang ngerumpi.

"Ohayou" ucapnya sambil melangkah masuk ke kelas.

Tak banyak yang menjawab salamnya karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Rias, dia ada di sana. Cepat sapalah dia" latihan bertahun-tahun bersama dewa tidak membuat pendengarannya menjadi tuli namun menambah ketajaman pendengaran itu. Dan dia dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang sedang di ceritakan oleh seluruh murid yang ada di kelas.

Tap!

Terdengar langkah kaki dari belakangnya.

"Ehm... ohayou Naruto-kun" ucapan salam dari belakangnya membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

Itu adalah Rias Gremory salah satu One-sama. Rias memiliki rambut merah panjang, tubuh proporsional dan memiliki iris mata yang agak mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya.

"Ah... ohayou Rias-san" balas Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Ano... apa kita bisa mengobrol?" Tanya gadis itu agak ragu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto dan Rias duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Jadi ada apa Rias-san?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya karena merasa bingung ketika melihat Rias yang tampak malu-malu kucing untuk mengobrol kepadanya.

"Ehm.. itu... m-maukah kau me-menjadi pacarku. Ku m-mohon, hanya untuk 2 h-hari" ucap Rias terbata-bata dan masih dengan wajah yang tampak malu-malu.

Naruto mengangkat alis mata.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu bisa kah kau datang ke klubku pulang sekolah?" Tanya Rias lagi.

"Ok.. aku akan datang" jawab Naruto lagi dengan senyum sumringannya.

Rias kemudia berdiri

"A-arigato.. baiklah... a-ada yang harus aku lakukan, sore jaa" ucap Rias dan kembali berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa yang Rias katakan. Dia hanya tau kalau dia diminta untuk mebdatangi klub penelitian ilmu gaib setelah sepulang sekolah, namun dari seluruh kata yang Naruto tidak mengerti adalah kata 'pacar' doa hanya menganggap kalau itu adalah ajakan untuk menjadi teman untuk makan malam.

...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Para muridpun merapikan barang-barangnya tak terkecuali dentan Naruto. Dengan menjinjing tas itu dengan satu tangan, Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Baguslah... berarti aku tidal perlu memasak malam ini' fikirnya sambil berjalan melewati siswa-siswa lain.

Dia kemudian melihat secarik kertas yang di berikan oleh Rias untuk menemukan lokasi ruang klub.

Setelah setengah jam nuasar akhirnya dia dapat menemukan gedung itu. Gedung itu tampak seperti tempat tua yang mirip dengan gedung sekolah.

Krieet!

Naruto membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan suara dari engsel pintu terdengar.

Naruto kagum melihat ruangan itu, ruangan didalam gedung itu sangat mewah namun tidak memiliki lampu.

"Sumimasen..." suaranya menggema diruangan itu.

Ceklek!

Lampu ruangan itu hidup dan lilin-lilin yang tadi menjadi satu-satunya penerangan telah padam.

"Selamat datang" Kiba Yuto remaja tampan itu menyambutnya.

"Buchou sudah menunggu" ucapnya dan berjalan bersaka Naruto.

"Kusso... siapa yang berani-beraninya mengambil Bucho dari ku" suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya membuatnya sweatdrop.

"Ah.. kau s-sudah datang" Rias mendadak tersipu malu dan semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto terkecuali Issei.

"Ada apa Issei-kun?" Tanya Akeno dengan nada menggodanya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak sudi melihat seseorang yang telah merebut Buchou dari ku" ucapnya dan membuat Naruto semakin sweatdrop.

"Bicaramu kasar sekali ya Issei" seolah tersambar petir Issei dengan cepat langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"N-nii-san?" Dengan padanganan tak percaya dan dengan mata seperti ayam mati dia melihati Naruto.

"Ya, ini aku. Kau akan ku adukan dengnan tou-san karena menolak untuk melihatku" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan mengancam.

"G-gomennasai" kata Issei meminta ampun dan bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

"Baikalah" balas Naruto dan melangkah melewati Issei

"Jadi.. Rias-san. Dimana makanannya?" Pertanyaan Naruto langsung membuat Naruto menjadi bahan untuk di lihat dan membuat Issei malu, dia tahu apa yang Naruto fikirkan kalau sudah bertanya makanan kepada orang asing.

"Hem? Ada apa? Bukannya pacar berarti makan malam bersama?" Ujarnya polos Naruto dan membuat semua sweatdrop.

'BENAR!'teriak batin Issei yang melihat polosnya Naruto.

Plak!

Rias menepuk jidatnya pelan melihat Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, pacar itu-" ucapan Rias terpotong karena munculnya sebuah lingkaran anrh yang mengeluarkan sepasamg manusia.

"Selamat malam, Rias-sama" seorang wanita berambut putih dengan pakaian maid membyngkuk hormat kepada Rias.

"Kami kesini untuk-" "sudah lama aku tidak datang ke dunia manusia" ucapan wanita itu di potong oleh remaja yang di sampingnya. Remaja berambut pirang dan keriputannyang mengingatkan Naruto kepada seseorang.

"Silahkan Riser-sama" ucap Akeno dan meletakkan teh dibatas meja dan mereka berdua duduk di sofa.

*seruput*

Remaja bernama Riser itu menyeruput teh itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ah... enak seperti biasa" ucap Riser.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar bidak?" Sambung remaja itu dengan wajah yang tampak menjengkelkan.

"Tidak terima kasih" balas Rias dengan pandangan mata tajam.

"Jadi... ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Rias kepada kedua orang itu.

"Kami kemari hanya mengatakan, pertunangan kalian akan di percepat" ucap wanita berambut putih itu.

"N-nanda to?" Rias tampak terkejut akan hal itu.

"Aku menolak!" Kata Rias sambil menggebrak meja.

"Ya... kalau kau berkata demikian, akan diadakan rating game" kata wanita bernama grayfia tersebut.

"Heh! Kau tak akan menang dengan bidak tak bergunamu"

Ctik!

Setelah menjentikkan jarinya, muncul beberapa gadis yang memakai pakaian yang tampak kekurangan bahan.

"Yubeluna!" Perintahnya dan salah satu gadis yang ada di sana mendekat ke Riser.

"Uso!" Kaget Issei yang melihat nya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Ada apa dengan budakmu yang satu itu?" Tanya Riser.

"Hahhh... dia ingin menjadi menjadi raja harem" balas Rias sambil meneouk jidatnya.

"benarkah? Iblis rendahan sepertimu tidak akan bisa melakukan ini" ucap Riser dan langsung menggeranyangi tubuh gadis bernama yubeluna itu.

'Iblis?'

"Sialan kau! Tega-teganya kau melakukan itu di depan tunanganmu sendiri" teriak Issei dan mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya.

'Benda apa itu?'

"Hyaaa!" Issei mencoba mendekat ke arah Riser.

Duak!

Seorang gadis dengan penutup wajah menghajar Issei yang mencoba mendekati Riser.

"Habis dia" perintah Riser dengan senyum menjijikkan.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya.

Issei yang sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan mata terbelalak mencoba menghindar namun tubuhnya seakan diikat.

"Matilah kau yang mencoba menyentuh Riser-sama"

Sring!

"Jangan!"

"Hentikan itu Riser-sama"

Teriak Rias dan Grayfia namun Riser hanya diam.

Tap!

Seakan tersambar petir dewa zeus, mereka tak menyangka manusia biasa seperti Naruto dan menahan tebasan pedang yang kuat dan kencang itu hanya dengan dua jari.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, iblis? Jangan bilang kalian dari fraksi menyebalkan itu, salah satu fraksi yang membuat kehancuran di masa depan. Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan itu, namun. Jika kalian menyentuh adikku. Kalian akan kubunuh!"ucap Naruto dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan wajah gadis yang menggunakan penutup wajah itu.

"Hakai!"

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Bruz!

Dengan sekejap mata gadis itu langsung berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya berwarna ungu.

"A!" Teriak Yubeluna melihat gadis itu hancur menjadi cahaya.

"Si-siapa bidakmu ini. R-rias?" Tanya Riser terbata-bata.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah anak murid dari dewa penghancur beerus dari alam semesta dan aku bukan budak siapa-siapa!"

 **TBC**

 **WAHHH... MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW. WALAUPUN YANG KULIHAT BARU 3 TAPI AKU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH.**

 **OK DEH.. SEE YOU NEXT CHAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X (?)**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 3 : Ambush On Rating Game**

 **...**

Naruto yang menghancurkan satu bidak Riser hanya dengan kata membuat klub penelitian ilmu gaib geger.

"Ya... d-dia bukan lah, b-bidakku dia a-adalah... p-pacarku" ucap Rias terbata dan pandangan Riser menatapnya.

"Kau bercanda bukan? D-dia pacarmu?" Tanya Riser sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Benar! Aku adalah teman makan malamnya"

Plak!

Issei menepuk jidatnya... momen keren yang ia suguhkan tadi hancur karena ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Teman... makan malam?" Riser bingung apa yang di maksud oleh Naruto barusan, sejenak ia berhenti berbicara dan mencoba berfikir.

Tap!

Dia memukul tangannya bertanda dia mengerti sesuatu.

"Aku memiliki suatu gagasan yang menarik-" Riser menggantung kalimatnya dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar penasaran.

"Jadi sebenarnya... KAU BODOH YA!?" Kata Riser dengan teriakan di akhir kalimatnya dan menunjuk Naruto dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

Melihat situasi yang makin aneh Grayfiapun berdehem.

"Ekhem... baiklah.. dengan ini kami akan melapor kepada mao-sama dan mengatakan kalau Rias sama akan menerima rating game. Kalau begitu... kami sebaiknya pergi, Sore jaa" kata Grayfia lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran aneh di susul oleh Riser.

Ruangan menjadi hening, mereka masih berusaha mencoba memahami ke adaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi... kalian ini benar-benar iblis?" Naruto membuka suara.

"B-benar Naruto-kun" jawab Rias agak tertunduk. Karena teringat dengan apa yang Naruto katakan tentang iblis.

Tampak Naruto berbalik menatap sang adik yang sedang di sembuhkan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Kalau yang kalian sebut rating game adalah permainan untuk menjaga raja seperti catur kalian lebih baik berlatih. Dan jangan terlalu banyak melibatkan adikku dalam hal ini" ucap Naruto dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari klub.

Dengan keluarnya Naruto ruangan kembali hening.

Rias bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Issei dapat melihat teman-temannya yang tampak agak tertekan dengan berita rating game. Ia sendiri kurang tahu apa yang di maksud dengan rating game tapi dia sedang mencoba untuk menyemangati teman-temannya.

"Oi... Kiba... Koneko-chan... tenang saja kita pasti akan memenangkan apapun yang di maksud dengan rating game ini. Jangan khawatir" kata Issei sambil berdiri dengan mengepal tangan kirinya.

Nampak Kiba tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dia cukup berterima kasih memiliki teman seperti Issei yah... walaupun dia mesum.

Di lain sisi Koneko tampak masih berfikir entah apa yang ia fikirkan.

Di balik tirai yang menutupi kamar mandi, Rias sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding di bawah Shower.

Akeno yang melihat Issei mencoba menyemangati Kiba dan Koneko tersenyum aneh.

...

Seusai mandi Rias kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Seperti yang Naruto-kun katakan, kita akan melakukan latihan. Dan akan kita lakukan di tempat khusus klan Gremory, dan kita akan pergi besok. Jadi siapapun yang perlu meminta izin. Minta lah izin terlebih dahulu. Terutama kau Issei" kata Rias dengan pandangan mata yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Di lain sisi Naruto sedang berada di surga.

Dia sedang mengobrol dengan michael tentang beberapa hal.

Gabriel datang dan menyuguhkan teh untuk Naruto

"Hem.. terima kasih Gabriel" kata Naruto seusai menyeruput tehbyang di beri oleh Gabriel.

"Jadi.. Naruto-san.. kau ingin meminta kunci 'itu'dari ku?" Tanya Michael kepada Naruto.

"Ya... begitulah" balas Naruto dan membuat Michael menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Naruto-san?" Tanya Michael lagi.

Tak!

Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di alas cangkir.

"Hem... entah lah.. karena tadi aku tak sengaja melepas kekuatanku dan cepat atau lambat 'mereka' akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya" ujar remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Begitukah... ya.. mau bagaimana lagi" gumam malaikat tertinggi itu sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Ini" katanya sambil memberikan sebuah kunci dengan kepala kunci berbentuk salib.

"Sankyuu.." ucap Naruto dan menerima kunci itu sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Srak!

dia berdiri lalu menatap Gabriel dan Michael secara bergantian kemudian memandang langit-langit ruangan yang ada di surga itu.

"Hahh... kalau aku mati, jagalah adikku" kata Naruto lalu berlalu melewati mereka berdua, mereka berdua memandangi punggung orang yang pertama kali mereka lihat ketika di lahirkan.

...

Di bumi bagian lain. Issei dan teman-temannya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk rating game yang akan di adakan beberapa hari mendatang.

Issei, orang yang menjadi harapan dari teman-temannya untuk menghajar Riser.

Mereka berlatih dengan serius.

Bzzztt!

Issei menghindari serangan petir suci yang di lancarkan oleh Akeno.

"Heh... serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan denganku" ujar Issei sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Suara berat keluar dari tangan naga yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Sekarang kemampuan Issei meningkat 3 kali lipat.

Bst!

Dia melesat kedepan dan melayangkan pukulannya.

Trak!

Tanpa di sangka kiba melindungi Akeno lalu memberikan tendangan samping.

Tap!

Issei bersalto kebelakang.

"Koneko-chan!" Teriak Issei dan dari belakang Issei melompat seorang Koneko dengan sarung tangan bertarungnya.

Koneko langsung memukul Kiba dan membuat kiba terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang.

Issei kembali merangsek kedepan setelah Kiba tak melindungi Akeno lagi.

Zap!

Dia melancarkan serangannya.

Trak!

Serangan Issei kembali di tahan, namun kali ini oleh Akeno dengan lingkaran sihir perlindungannya.

"Ara ara kau sudah makin kuat Issei-kun ufufufu" katanya dengan mada menggodanya yang biasa.

"Heh... karena aku ingin menjadi sekuat Aniki" balas bocah mesum itu dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Ara ara itu bagus ufufufuf" kata gadis itu lagi.

Trak!

Tanpa Akeno sadari lingkaran sihirnya mulai retak.

Pyar!

Duak!

Lingkaran itu akhirnya pecah dan membuat Akeno kaget.

Tak membuang kesempatan, Issei langsung menyentuh baju Akeno dengan tangan kirinya.

Lalu ia mundur beberapa meter lalu membuat pose aneh.

"DREASSS... BREAK!"

Krak!

Baju yang di pakai oleh Akeno langsung koyak seolah telah di cabik-cabik oleh binatang buas.

"Hehehe!" Tawa Issei dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Duak!

"Kau menjijikkan" kata Koneko setelah memuku perut Issei dan membuatnya tergeletak di tanah.

Begitulah kisah pelatihan sparing mereka. Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan hari pertandingan rating game pun tiba.

Banyak iblis yang datang, mulai dari kalangan paling rendah sampai mao datang untuk menyaksikan rating game yang oaling di tunggu-tunggu se-underworld.

Dan Naruto datamg setelah mendapat undangan langsung oleh Mao Lucifer.

Jujur Naruto tak memiliki rencana untuk dekat dengan fraksi lain selain fraksi surga.

"Baiklah... malam ini akan di adakan rating game. Rating game antara aku dan Rias Gremory" ucap Riser yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung sambil menyombongkan diri.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto-san" kata Mao Lucifer kepada Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah bangku yang mewah.

"Hm. Terima kasih"

Mao lucifer tak bisa berbohong, Dia takut. Takut kepada orang yang sedang duduk ini. Sekuat apapun seorang iblis tak bisa menghancurkan musuh hanya dengan ucapan.

Namun manusia ini, makhluk yang tidak memiliki banyak kelebihan ini mampu menghancurkan seorang iblis kelas menengah hanya dengan ucapan.

"Kapan pertarungannya akan di mulai dan kapan akan selesai?" Tanya Naruto kepadanya.

"Ehm... pertandingannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, namun selesainya tidak dapat di ketahui. Pertabdingan ini selesai setelah salah satunya kalah. Mau itu menyerah ataupun semua anggota telah kalah" jawab mao lucifer yang berasal dari klan Gremory itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" Tanya Naruto dan tampaknya penting sehingga membuatnya menoleh kepada Sirzech.

"Boleh, silahkan saja" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu itu sehingga membiarkan iblis berengsek seperti Riser untuk menyunting adikmu, aku tau kau adalah Sirzech Lucifer, kakak dari Rias Gremory yang sangat SisCon. Pahlawan perang ketika melawan para mao lama. Tapi... apa yang ada di fikiran kecilmu itu untuk membiarkan adik yang kau sayangi jatuh di tangan yang salah" tanya atau lebih seperti perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto secara pedas kepada Sirzech.

Sirzech tampak tertegun dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Itu... aku harus melakukannya untuk memperbanyak jumlah iblis murni yang ada di underworld" jawab Sirzech dengan wajah agak menunduk.

"Benarkah hanya itu? Bukan karena kau ingin melihat adikku. Sang Sekiryutei bertarung?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, hanya itu" balas Sirzech.

"Bagus lah" kata Naruto dan pandangannya kembali menuju para iblis muda yang siap untuk bertarung dan sedang menyusun strategi untul menang.

Dengan serius Naruto memperhatikan satu persatu iblis yang datang.

Sekilas namun kuat dia dapat merasakan hawa aneh ketika memperhatikan sekelompok iblis yang mengenakan baju hitam dan menutup setengah wajah mereka dengan syal hitam.

"Mao. Siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sekelompok orang itu.

"Ohh... mereka adalah perwakilan dari malaikat jatuh, sepertinya sih" kata Sirzech masih ragu.

"Baiklah... pertarungan rating game pada tanggal xx bulan yy tahun xy akan segera dimulai"

Pertarungan berjalan dengan seru dan hasil latihan dari tim Gremory sangat pesat terutama pada Issei.

Di pertengahan pertandingan gubjen malaikat jatuh, Azazel datang dan memberikan komentar dia sangat tertarik dengan Issei dan memiliki rencana untuk menjadikan muridnya.

Kembali ke pertandingan. Nampak Riser yang sedang tersudut. Semua bidaknya terkecuali yubeluna telah dikirim kembali setelah kalah di tangan kelompok Rias yang masih memiliki Issei dan Akeno serta Asia.

'Sugoi naa Issei' ucap Naruto dalam hati melihat kehebatan Issei yang telah berkembang, dia jadi penasaran si Issei tersambar petir siapa kemarin.

"Heh... kalian akan kalah" ucap Riser yang telah di kepung oleh Issei dan Akeno.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cairan berwarna hitam dari dalam sakunya. Bukan. Itu bukan air mata phoenix.

Tas!

Dia menghempaskan botol itu dan asap muncul dari cairan itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa monster, para iblis histeris karena orang-orang yang memakai jubah tadi ternyata penjahat dan menyerang para iblis.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya panik Sirzech.

"Kita tengah di serang" ucap Naruto.

Para mao beserta Naruto dan Azazel langsung melesat untuk menyerang para penyerang.

Banyak iblis yang mati karena para penyarang.

"Sial" gumam Naruto ketika melihat ke arah arena, Akeno telah terluka parah sedangkan Issei sedang kesulitan melawan 3 monster werewolf itu.

"Hahaha... kalian iblis rendahan tak akan mampu mengalahkan ku" ucap Riser lagi dengan tawa gilanya.

"Sial! Aku.. uhk.. kekuatan yang lebih!" Teriak Issei sambil masih menahan cakaran-cakaran werewolf itu.

Sring!

Permata yang ada di tengah rangan naga Issei bersinar.

 **Issei Mindscape : on**

Issei tengah berdiri di daratan yang di kelilingi oleh api. Di depannya ada seekor naga berwarna merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mata tajam.

"Heh... kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan para werewolf itu" kata naga itu dengan nada merendahkan kepada Issei.

"Aku pasti bisa!" Teriak Issei kepada Naga merah itu.

"Hanya saja... aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu" ucap Issei dan membalas tatapan tajam sang Naga.

Sang naga tampak menyeringai di balik kobaran-kobaran api.

"Tapi kali ini, aku membutuhkan pengorbanan" kata Naga itu masih dengan seringainya.

"Asal bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku akan memberikan nyawaku kepadamu" balas Issei.

"Hooh... begitukah?" Pandangan sang naga menjadi sedikit menyipit.

"Kalau begitu jangan kecewakan aku. Partner" katanya dengan seringai

 **Issei mindscape : off**

Cahaya dari gaulet Issei telah meredup. Dia sekarang telah memakai armor naga berwarna merah darah.

Keluar uap dari bagian mulut di topengnya.

"GRAAAURRR" Issei menggeram hebat.

Duak!

Dia memukul werewolf itu dengan tangan kanannya dengan kuat membuat mereka bertiga terlempar.

"I-issei-san" gumam Asia yang melihat kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

Kembali ke Issei dia sedang mencabik-cabik salah satu werewolf. Mengoyak tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Grrrrgggghhh" ia masih menggeram lalu melihat ke arah Riser

Wush!

Dia menerjang Riser dengan keras. Menangkap kepalanya dan menyeretnya di tanah.

"Hoek!" Riser memuntahkan dari mulutnya. Wajahnya telah hancur tetapi dengan cepat dia dapat beregenerasi.

Issei masih menyeret sampah itu lalu dia melemparnya ke atas.

Mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Riser.

"Dragon Shot" ucapnya pelan dan menembakkan laser bersekala besar ke arah Riser.

Duar!

Terjadi ledakan besar.

Tubuh Riser terhempas jatuh, tubuhnya telah kehilangan separuh tubuhnya.

Pyar!

Akhirnya Riser melebur menjadi cahaya dan kembali ke underworld.

Issei yang mengamuk tiba-tiba terdiam. Armor naganya mulai terlepas mulai dari kepala dan kembali menyatu dengan tangan naganya.

"Pemenang Rating gamenya adalah Clan Gremory" ucap Grayfia.

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan yang lain telah selesai mengurus para penyerang. Dan juga berkat Naruto banyak Iblis yang terselamatkan setelah Naruto memberikan kacang ajaib kepada mereka.

"Jadi... movalent telah bergerak ya" gumam Naruto sambil menatap bulan dari balkon di mansion Gremory.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Nii-san?" Tanya Issei dari belakang.

"Ayo ikut kami berpesta" sambung adik Naruto itu.

"Hem.. satu pesta kecil sepertinya tidak buruk" balasnya dan ikut berpesta dengan Issei dan kawan-kawannya.

 **TBC**

 **APAKAH NARUTO BISA MENGALAHKAN MOVALENT YANG TELAH KELUAR DARI PERSEMBUNYIANNYA. DAN APAKAH ISSEI BERHASIL MENJADI RAJA LAKNAT? IKUTI TERUS NARUTI THE SUPER WARRIOR.**

 **HAHAHA... ENDINGNYA YANG KAYAK DI FILEM FILEM.**

 **SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH YANG TELAH RIVEW. DAN TENTANG ALUR YANG LANGSUNG LOMPAT ITU BUKAN LOMPAT SEBENARNYA.**

 **TETAPI MEMANG AWAL CERITANYA DI SITU. SEBELUM-SEBELUMNYA NARUTO TIDAK AMBIL PUSING. ATAU DIA MEMANG TAK TAHU SOAL KERJAAN ISSEI DKK.(SOALNYA DIAKAN MENIKMATI PERDAMAIAN)**

 **OK LAH.. DAN SOAL KEDEKATANNYA DENGAN MICHAEL DAN PENGHUNI SURGA AKAN DI CERITAKAN DI CHAP DEPAN.**

 **SORE JAA.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X (?)**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 4 : Who Is Movalent**

 **...**

Naruto kini sedang duduk di teras rumahnya sambil meminum teh hangat.

Ia duduk di kursi panjang. Mengenakan baju t-shirt berwarna orange bermotif bunga-bunga, memakai celana pendek dan memakai kaca mata hitam.

Diapun mulai membuka buku yang telah ia bawa.

'Naruto's Diary' itulah yang tertulis pada sampul tebal buku itu.

Naruto membuka buku itu dan membacanya dari awal.

 **FLASHBACK : ON**

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, ia berada di sebuah tempat dengan awan sebagai lantainya dan memiliki aura suci yang sangat pekat.

Dia baru saja di kirim oleh Kami ke sebuah dunia baru.

"Selamat datang Naruto. Dunia ini adalah semacam dunia pararel dari duniamu. Iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh akan tetap ada" sebuah suara menggema dari langit-langit.

"Apa kau tak kapok dengan kehancuran dunia mu yang sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tak sopan kepada penciptanya itu.

"Aku hanya belum memiliki ide untuk membuat dunia baru. Jadi disinilah kau sekarang. Dan kuharap kau bisa membimbing kedua malaikat yang baru saja ku ciptakan" ucap sang Kami dan muncul 2 buah peti.

Drap!

Drap!

Kedua peti itu terbuka dan keluarlah dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan mengenakan baju putih polos yang menjulur batas leher sampai ke betis.

"Aku..., di mana? Dan... siapa kau?" Tanya calon pemimpin malaikat yang bernama Michael itu sedangkan Gabriel hanya berlinding di belakangnya.

"Heh... perkenalkan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan aku di perintahkan ayah kalian untuk membimbing kalian menjadi malaikat yang hebat" ucapnya sambil menyeringai menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putih yang ia miliki.

"A-ayah?" Tanya Gabriel dari belakang Michael.

"Aa! Ayah kalian adalah sang pencipta dunia ini dan kalian adalah kakak beradik yang di tunjuk untuk menjadi pengikut atau hambanya yang paling taat" jawab Naruto.

Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto katakan hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

'Ide mu cukuo bagus. Aku telah melihat perubahan di masa depan' sebuah suara terbesit di kepalanya dan membuatnya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah ada yang mau kalian tanya kan?" Kata Naruto masih dengan seringainya.

"Ano... kami ini apa dan siapa nama kami ini? Untuk apa kami di buat? Apakah keberadaan kami ini penting dan... apa dan siapa kau itu?" Michael menanyakan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat mata Naruto seolah berkunang-kunang.

"Baiklah akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu. Kalian adalah malaikat. Namamu adalah Michael dan nama adik mu adalah Gabriel, kalian di ciptakan untuk mengabdi kepada ayah kalian, mengawasi dunia dan berbuat baik kepada semua makhluk lalu keberadaan kalian sangat lah penting karena di masa depan tanpa kalian keseimbangan dunia akan runtuh dan perang yang merenggut nyawa banyak makhluk lainnya yang akan ayah kalian akan ciptakan nantinya. Dan aku adalah Manusia. Aku tidak mau sombong ya tapi umat manusia adalah makhluk ciptaan ayah kalian yang paling sempurnah dan memiliki segala tapi karena itu manusia juga akan banyak melakukan tidak kejahatan di masa depan. Dan aku telah memperkenalkan diri tadi. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah seorang petarung dan satu-satunya makhluk yang selamat dari dunia gagal yang pernah ayah kalian ciptakan" jawan Naruto panjang lebar kepada mereka berdua.

Michael dan Gabrielpun mengangguk pertanda mereka faham tentang apanyang Naruto jelaskan.

Kalau boleh jujur. Semua yang Naruto katakan tadi hanyalah sesuatu yang terlintas di kepalanya saja, tidak memiliki kepastian yang jelas dan dengan seenaknya dia memberi nama kepada kedua malaikat ini.

"Ada yang lain?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kepada mereka.

"Ehm... ano... kenapa bentuk tubuh kami berbeda?" Tanya Gabriel yang membuat otak Naruto memanas dan tampak akan _Overheat_ hanya untuk menjawabnya.

"Ok... jadi begini. Bentuk tubuh kalian di buat berbeda karena memiliki perbedaan dalam tugas mereka. Contohnya Michael dia memiliki tubuh kekar karen dia memiliki tugas berat yang akan dia pikul sebagai seorang lelaki contohnya saja untuk melindungi wanita sepertimu dari segala tindak kejahat. Dan kau, Gabriel. Kau memiliki tubuh yang lembut dan halus seperti bayi karena kau memiliki tugas untuk membimbing semua orang dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan yang sama dengan halus dan lembutnya tubuhmu. Pertanda kau memiliki sikap lemah lembut. Namun selemah lembut apapun kau sebagai wanita, tetap saja para lelaki tidak dapat menggantikan tempatmu sebagai wanita karena hanya wanitalah yang dapat mengemban dan merasakan beratnya dunia tapi tetap memiliki tubuh yang lembut untuk menopang dunia agar tidak jatuh dan pecah. Jadi begitulah" jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruto pun berfikir mengapa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang begitu pendek bisa sangat panjang begini.

"masih ada lagi? Kalau masih ada lagi izinkan aku melarikan diri" ucap Naruto dan berusaha untuk memberikan sebuah guyonan kepad mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada, ikuti aku" ucap Naruto dan berbalik lalu berajalan diikuti mereka berdua di belakangnya.

Entah apa yang Naruto fikirkan untuk mengatakan itu. Dia sendiri tidak tau apa-apa tentang tempat ini.

beberapa lama berjalan terlihat sebuah rumah.

Naruto berjalan sampai kedepan pintunya.

Ceklek!

Membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Yang ia harapkan adalah ruangan itu adalah ruangan untuk latihan bertarung dan memiliki ruang baca.

Sesuai dengan harapan Naruto rumah yang tampak kecil itu ternyata isinya sangat besar dan memiliki 2 lantai satu untuk ruang baca sedangkan lantai dua untuk berlatih.

Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, Naruto berbalik menatap kedua makhluk itu sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah... untuk beberapa waktu yang mungkin sangat lama kedepan, kalian akan ku ajarkan semua yang kuketahui tentang dunia ini dan akan melatih kalian menjadi makhluk paling kuat" katanya.

Bertahun-tahun sudah... Naruto mengajarkan.. Makhluk paling pertama itu. Kalau soal latihan... Naruto dapat mengatasinya, tapi kalau bagian belajar Naruto harus rela bergadang untuk menghapal pelajaran yang harus ia ajarkan keesokan harinya.

Naruto kadang merasa bangga sendiri melihat peningkatan yang begitu pesat yang di tunjukkan oleh Michael dan Gabriel jika mereka adalah murid manusianya. Dia akan berteriak 'Mereka adalah Muridku!' Dengan senang.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir bagi mereka untuk belajar karena buku terakhir mereka yang berjudul 'Kematian' sudah mencapai bab terakhirnya.

"Jadi inti dari kematian yang telah kita pelajari satu tahun penuh adalah setiap makhlik hiduo akan mati tak perduli ras atau fraksi apa mereka namun akhirnya semua akan berakhir sama. Hanya ayah kalian yang tidak akan mati dan jika kalian beruntung kalian akan di hidupkan kembali yah... walaupun kalian akan kehilangan ingatan kalian" kata Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

Jika benar mereka akan melupakan Naruto, semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya akan sia-sia karena mereka akan melupakannya.

Tap!

Ia menutup bukunya dengan sedikit hentakan.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan menghirup nafas dalam.

"Fiuh... sepertinya ini hari terakhir kita. Dan juga simpan lah ini... suatu hari nanti aku akan datang untuk mengambilnya kembali" katanya lalu memberikan sebuah kunci yang memiliki kepala kunci berbentuk salib lalu berlalu melewati kedua orang itu dan keluar dari rumah.

Dia berjalan tanpa arah selama beberapa saat. Lalu sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya untuk sesaat.

"Sepertinya... kedunia tengah akan mengasikkan" kata Naruto lalu bergerak ke sebuah gerbang besar yang menjadi batas akhir surga.

Merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dunia tengah.

Lama dia melayang di udara sampai akhirnya dia menghantam tanah dengan kuat.

Dum!

Beruntung baginya yang memiliki tenaga dalam.

Dia keluar dari kawah yang ia ciptakan ketika menghantam tanah dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Dunia tengah masih hanya berbentuk setumpukan hutan lebat dan memiliki tanah atau pulau yang kecil.

Langit yang masih hujan lebat dan kawah-kawah yang mulai terisi dengan air bertanda di mulainya pengisian lautan oleh air hujan.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Naruto tahu kalau sang Kami bisa saja membuat sebuah dunia instan. Tapi sang Kami mungkin berfikir ilmu pengetahuan manusia tak akan berkembang bila ia membuat sebuah dunia instan.

Masih berjalan melewati hutan-hutan rimba.

Dia melihat banyak sekali serangga berbagai ukuran, mulai dari yang sangat kecil hingga yang sangat-sangat besar.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati sebuah tebing curam yang sangat gelap tanpa terkena sinar matahari seolah terjadi malam hari di daerah itu.

Srak!

Semak-semak berbunyi padahal tak ada angin, Naruto menjadi bersiaga.

"Graurrgghhh" seekor monster menyerang keluar dari semak-semak.

Monster aneh itu mencakarnya namun Naruto tidak menghindar.

Trak!

Seperti mencakar batu. Cakaran sang monster tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Naruto.

Monster itu terdiam dan menarik tangannya dari bahu Naruto.

"Kau... sangat hebat" ucap monster itu sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Hoohhh... kau bisa berbicara ternyata. Jadi? Kenapa menyerang ku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari mangsa" jawab monster yang berbentuk seperti teringgiling ( bagian belakang tubuhnya sangat keras dan memiliki kepala seperti dinosaurus)

"Ok.. ambil ini" kata Naruto dan memberikan seekor ayam kepada makhluk itu.

Sring sring

Makhluk itu makan seperti ikan piranha yang sangat kelaparan.

"Jadi... di mana kau tinggal?" Tanya Naruto setelah makhluk itu menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku tinggal bersama kelompokku di hutan dekat sini" katanya memilih duduk.

Naruto juga ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Souka... jadi.. apakah kalian memiliki pemimoin atau semacamnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, kami memiliki seorang pemimpin yang sangat kuat, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk berbicara pada sang pencipta" jawabnya riang

"Omong-omong namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to. Dan siapa namamu?" katanya bahkan mengejakan namanya.

"Namaku adalah Relovent"jawab monster itu.

"Begitukah? Hem... siapa nama pemimpinmu itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan monster pemimpin itu.

"Hem... kalau tak salah namanya adalah Movalent"

 **TBC**

 **MAAF AGAK LEBIH SEDIKIT CHAP HARI INI GAK KAYAK KEMARIN.. SAYA SEDANG TAK ENAK BADAN JADI SEGINI YANG BISA SAYA BERIKAN UNTUK KALIAN. SEMOGA KALIAN TIDAK KECEWA YA.**

 **SORE JAA..**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP.**

 **REVIEWNYA DI TUNGGU YA.**

 **BIMA OOTSUTSUKI~ LOGOUT~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X (?)**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 5 : Who Is Movalent part 2**

 **...**

Kembali ke Naruto dan Revolent yang sedang duduk berdua di hamparan rumput.

"Movalent kah? Seperti apa bentuknya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Revolent.

"Hem... gimana ya... bentuknya mirip dengan mu hanya saja wajah kalian berbeda. Dia memakai kain berwarna orange dan hitam untuk tubuhnya dan kain berwarna jingga di bagian kakinya. Dan mengikat sebuah logam aneh di dahinya" jawabnya masih dengan nada gembira.

Naruto sedang berfikir keras tentang siapa Movalent itu. Kalau katanya Movalent memiliki bentuk fisik yang sama dengan Naruto, apakah dia adalah seorang manusia?

Drap!

Drap!

Hentakan kaki orang berjalan terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Yabai! Bersembunyilah!" Perintah Revolent sambil mendorong-dorong Naruto ke dalam semak-semak, lalu datanglah segerombolah makhluk yang mirip dengan Rovalent dan di pimpin makhluk yang berwujud manusia.

Itu pasti Movalent. Movalent mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan jingga serta terusan celana yang mirip celana olahraga berwarna jingga dengan kotak kecil di bagian paha kirinya dan mengenakan headprotector dengan lambing yang berbentuk seperti daun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Movalent dengan suara yang berat.

"Ano... aku sedang mencari mangsa" jawab Revolent dengan nada ketakutan.

Sepertinya pandangan mata yang tajam dari dua bola mata berwarna blue saphire namun agak pudar itu mengintimidasi Revolent.

"Apa kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Movalent sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"T-tidak, tapi aku akan m-mendapatkanya" jawab Revolent lagi dengan nada yang mulai bergetar.

Bagi makhluk yang tidak terlatih mereka hanya akan merasa ketakutan tanpa alasan. Namun bagi Naruto dia dapan merasakan 'Killing Sense' yang di keluarkan oleh Movalent.

Kecil memang tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka(para pengikut Movalent)ketakutan dan merasa ingin meringkuk dan menangis.

"Dasar bodoh!" Teriak Movalent dan menampar Revolent.

Revolent terjatuh hanya dengan satu tamparan kecil.

Sudah Naruto duga, penduduk monster adalah makhluk yang sangat lemah. Mereka mengelabui musuh dengan bentuk mereka yang sangat menyeramkan.

"M-maaf!" Teriak Revolent sambil bersujud di hadapan Movalent.

"Ha? Apa? Anda ingin saya menjadikannya sebagai bahan persembahan?" Movalent berlagak seolah se-seorangan sedang berbicara padanya dari langit.

'Dia adalah Movalent. Cikal bakal manusia zaman modern' sebuah suara terbesit di fikiran Naruto dan membuat Naruto kaget.

'Ha? Apa engkau tak bisa membuat manusia pertama itu lebih baik? Seperti Adam dan Hawa misalnya' balas Naruto melalui fikirannya.

'Mereka telah membuat kesalahan jadi tidak perlu di buat ulang' jawab sang Kami.

'Bukannya itu salahmu juga? Sudah tahu iblis akan menghasut mereka, mengapa engkau membiarkan iblis datang kembali ke surga?' Tanya Naruto.

Tak ada respon. Pertanda bahwa sang Kami telah memutuskan kontak dengannya.

'Uso!' Batin Naruto kaget karena di tinggal begitu saja.

Naruto kemudian kembali menatap Revolent yang sudah di ikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan Movalent yang sedang memegang sebuah batu tajam di tangannya.

"Kau! Makhluk gagal yang telah di ciptakan! Kau telah di panggil sang pencipta" kata Movalent dan..

Zrash!

Menusukkan batu itu secara vertikal.

Darah segar segera keluar dari perut Revolent yang telah memiliki luka menganga dan mengeluarkan beberapa isi perutnya.

Sekilas Naruto dan melihat Revolent tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto tidak dapat mengarti senyum Revolent.

Mungkin karena dia memiliki seorang kenalan atau 'teman'.

Narutopun merasakan kesedihan sebenarnya. Teman pertamanya di dunia yang baru hanya memiliki sedikit waktu.

"Cih... kusso" decihnya dan tetap mengamati apa yang sedang Movalent lakukan.

Tubuh Revolent yang telah tak bernyawa di telentangkan menatap bintang-bintang, Movalent membuka mulut Revolent dan memasukan tangannya kedalam mulut Revolent, entah apa yang Movalent coba ambil tapi sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang berat.

Srash!

Movalent telah menarik benda yang ingin dia ambil, tapi benda itu belum terlihat karena masih di tutupi oleh darah segar Revolent.

Movalent kemudian menjilati darah-darah itu hingga habis.

Tampak benda itu adalah sesuatu memiliki ukuran sebesar bola golf dan memiliki warna putih bersinar.

'Itu adalah sisa nyawa Revolent yang akan di catat di surga' suara sang Kami kembali terdengar dengan jelas di kepala Naruto.

'Jika ia menelan itu umurnya akan bertambah 1000 tahun, semakin gelap warna nyawa seseorang semakin panjang umur yang memakannya, dan nyawa itu di miliki semua makhluk hidup. Mau itu bunga atau bakteri sekalipun' kata sang Kami mencoba menjelaskannya kepada Naruto.

'Hmm... jadi begitu' jawab singkat Naruto.

Movalent mengangkat nyawa Revolent dengan maksud untuk menunjukkan ke semua pengikutnya. Para pengikutnya bersorak-sorai melihatnya.

Glek!

Movalent menelan nyawa itu dengan sekali telah.

Drasss!

Otot-otot Movalent mengembang untuk sesaat kemudia kembali ke bentuk semula, tingginya sedikit bertambah dan warna matanya menjadi semakin pudar.

"Begitu ya cara memakainya" gumam Naruto ketika melihat kejadian di depannya itu.

Movalent yang telah menelan sisa nyawa Revolentpun berbalik dan mulai berjalan diikuti oleh para pengikutnya dari belakang.

Narutopun mengikuti mereka dengan mengendap-endap.

Mereka berjalan sangat jauh dengan jarak tempuh sekitar 2 siang 1 malam non-stop dan akhirnya sampai di desa mereka.

Desa mereka tidaklah terlalu besar hanya terdiri dari 10 rumah dan pagar tinggi runcing yang terbuat dari batang pohon.

Sesaat setelah mereka masuk para pengikut di sambut oleh istri dan anak mereka. Naruto dapat dengan jelas raut kebencian yang di keluarkan Movalent.

Merasa tak ada gunanya mengikuti mereka Naruto pun terbang kebali ke surga, tanpa dia sadari Movalent dapat melihatnya dari bawah dan mencoba mengejar Naruto dari bawah.

Kembali ke Naruto dia sekarang sudah sampai ke gerbang surga dan di sambut oleh kedua malaikat itu.

Naruto langsung sweatdrop ketika melihat mereka masih saja memakai kain polos itu sebagai pakaian mereka.

"Okaeri, Naruto-san" kata Gabriel dengan riang.

"Aa... tadaima" balas Naruto kepada Gabriel.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Michael yang baru keluar dari sebuah portal.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan dunia" balas Naruto dan berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto berjalan terus saja sampai akhirnya dia mencapai sebuah pohon besar yang berwarna mulai dari akar sampai dengan daun.

Naruto pun mendekat kepohon itu. Menyentuh batangnya yang besar dan memejamkan matanya.

 **Naruto's Mindscape : On**

Naruto membuka mata dan dia melihat sebuah ruangan putih yang memiliki jutaan rak buku yang di isi miliaran buku.

"Kata kunci, Movalent" katanya dan satu persatu rak-rak dan buku-buku menghilang hingga meninggalkan satu buah buku dengan tulisan Movalent di atasnya.

Naruto mengambil buku itu dan membacanya.

 _Movalent adalah manusia pertama yang tuhan buat. Movalent memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk dan memiliki hati yang jahat karena dengan sengaja tuhan memberinya sifat-sifat dari sang Uchiha Madara pemimpin iblis Clan Uchiha yang sangat keji dan kejam. Movalent sangat tidak suka dengan kebahagiaan. Mungkin karena dia telah di buang tuhan dari surga setelah mencoba menantang tuhan untuk merebut tahtanya. Movalent mengetahui cara mengambil sisa nyawa setelah dengan tak sengaja melihat tuhan menciptakan kedua malaikat pertama dan melihat tuhan memasukkan nyawa kepada mereka._

Itulah yang terlutis di buku tebal itu, selebihnya di halaman lain masih kosong.

Naruto kemudian me-reset pencahariannya.

"Kata kunci, Uzumaki Naruto" katanya.

Kembali satu persatu buku-buku pada hilang namun tak meninggalkan satu bukupun. Namun malah sebuah buku jatuh tepat kedepan Naruto.

Naruto memungutnya dan melihat sampulnya masih polos dan isinya masih kosong. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan kemudian mengambil buku itu kembali kedunia nyata.

 **Naruto's Mindscape : Off**

Mata Naruto terbuka dan dia sudah tiba di dunia nyata sambil membawa sebuah buku du tangannya.

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan kembali bertemu dengan Michael dan Gabriel.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini ada kerjaan gak sih?" Tanya Naruto kesal karena melihat mereka masih belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Tentu saja... tidak" kata Michael.

"Naze da yo?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"K-kami belum memiliki pakaian tempur" jawab Gabriel yang bersembunyi di belakang Michael karena takut dengan Naruto.

"Pakaian tempur?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodoh.

"Iya.. kami sedang menempah baju tempur kami kepada Rachel sang Malaikat logam" kata Michael dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto merasa kaget karena ia merasa baru saja keluar surga tak lebih dari 5 jam dan sudah ada penghuni baru di surga.

"Aa.. Souka" kata Naruto singkat

Deg!

Naruto merasakan killing Sense yang besar dari dunia bawah.

"Mi-michael Nii" kata Gabriel gemetaran sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di belakang Michael.

"N-naruto-san ada apa ini?" Tanya Michael yang sudah mulai tak bisa berdiri.

"Ini adalah killing sense Movalent"jawab Naruto singkat (lagi)

"M-movalent si-?" Michael ingin bertanya lagi namun dia selak pingsan duluan.

"Mereka masih kurang berlatih" gumamnya lalu dia melewati tubuh kedua malaikat yang pingsan itu.

Naruto berjalan sampai di ambang gerbang surga dan melihat ke bawah.

Di bawah Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat di dunia tengah Movalent tengah mendongak melihat ke atas dan masih dengan killing sense yang besar.

Syut!

Naruto pun turun meluncur kebawah secara perlahan.

"Apa kau binatang baru yang di milikiny?" Tanya Movalent dengan meningkatkan Killing Sense nya.

"Sayang sekali tidak. Aku adalah seseorang yang datang dari dunia lain" jawab Naruto, entah karena dia kuno atau memang lemah daya fikir karena dia tampak bingung.

"Heh... entah apapun maksudmu tak perduli aku, yang penting aku akan mengambil nyawa dan kemampuan mu" katanya dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan membawa sebuah tongka berwarna hitam.

Dum!

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto berubah fikiran untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tapi sepertinya pilihannya itu tepat.

Dengan hantaman dari tongkat itu menciptakan kawah yang besar di tempat Naruto tadi.

Sring!

Movalent menghilang dan membuat rasa kaget Naruto bertambah.

Movalent muncul si belakang Naruto dengan sebuah energi berwarna biru dan berbentuk seperti bola.

"Rasengan!" Teriak Movalent dan menghantamkan bola itu ke punggun Naruto.

Wush!

Naruto terlempar lumayan jauh karena serangan Movalent.

Dum!

Naruto yang terlemparpun menabrak batu besar.

"Sugee naa" gumam Naruto lalu mulai membentuk kuda-kudanya (kuda-kudanya mirip punya Goku)

Narutopun menunggu kedatangan Movalent.

Sring!

Naruto merasakan energi Movalent di belakangnya.

Wush!

Tak!

Movalent yang masih dalam keadaan bergerak turun dia memukulkan tongkatnya namun dapat Naruto tahan dengan 2 jari.

"Heh.. aku mulai serius nih" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Pooft!

Movalent yang menyerangnya tadi berubah dari kepulan asap.

"Na-?" Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena dia kembali terlempar karena dia kembali menerima serangan di punggungnya.

"It-" ucapan Naruto kembali teropotong ketika melihat Movalent yang sudah siap memukulkan tongkatnya secara vertikal

Duak!

Naruto menahan serangan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto tampak terpojok oleh manusia pertama ini.

Tak ingin berlama-lama jadi bulan-bulanannya, Naruto melancarkan sidekick.

Duak!

Movalent sedikit terhuyung sedikit dan Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berdiri .

"Cih... kau lumayan juga ya" kata Naruto sambil berdecih.

"Jangan banyak omong!" Teriak Movalent dan melemparkan tongkat nya.

Tak!

Naruto memukul tongkat itu dan membuat perhatiannta teralhikan.

Duak!

Tak ingin terkecoh, Naruto melayangkan tendanganya ke arah belakang.

"Akkh" teriak Movalent.

Movalent melompat mundur beberapa langkah dan membuka tangannya dangan bentuk setengah bola.

Sring!

Muncul bola biru yang pernah menghantam punggung Naruto.

Wush!

Movalent kembali melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Melihat itu Naruto mengambil posisinya.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Haaaa!"

"Rasenggan"

Naruto mebembakkan gelombang kamehame dan Movalent dengan nekat melagakan rasenggannya dengan gelombang kamehame.

Dunia berguncang hebat. Gunung-gunung meletus, tanah terbelah dan hujan mebjadi berhenti.

Di surga Michael,Gabriel beserta Rachel sedang mencoba menahan bumi agar tak hancur dari sebuah mesin yang ada di sirga.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Movalent.

Movalent tampak mampu memaksa maju Rasenggannya dan membuat Naruto kembali merasa terpojok.

Sejenak ia menutup mata dan menghirup nafas panjang.

Ia kemudian membuka matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau. Alis dan rambit yang menjadi kuning (walaupun emang dari awal emang kuning) yang berdiri serta di kelilingin tenaga dalam berwarna kuning.

"Kamehameha 4 kali lipat!" Teriaknya dan menambah tenaga dalam dalam jumlah besar.

Movalent terbelalak dan tak percaya.

Pyar!

Rasanggennya terpecah dan gelombang kamehame mengenai dirinya dengan telak.

Bumi telah berhenti berguncang dan lokasi di sekitar Naruto sudah porak poranda.

Naruto sudah terlemlar dan tersandar di batang pohon dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya sama dengan Movalent yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Ak... kkkhhh..." geram Movalent sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu lain kali ketika kita berjumpa lagi" kata Movalent dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap sedanglan Naruto sudah pingsan.

Lama pingsan dan dia terbangun di sebuah kasur yang besar dan tubuh yang mengecil benar dia kembali menjadi anak-anak.

Dan ia harus mengulangi latihannya agar dapat menjadi sang super warrior kembali

 **Flashback : Off**

Begitulah kisah terakhir yang ada di lembaran terakhir dari buku yang Naruto ambil dari perpustakaan dunia.

Dan sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu mengapa tubuhnya kembali menjadi anak-anak dan memiliki ayah dan ibu beserta adiknya yang bernama Issei.

Namun sayang sang Kami tak lagi mau menghubunginya dan tak pernah lagi terlihat sampai sekarang.

 **TBC**

 **YO... MAAF LAMA UP YA HEHE..**

 **SOAL WORDS SAYA RASA INI SUDAH DI AMBANG BATAS SAYA.. GOMEN NEE 🙏**

 **DAN JUGA EHM.. SAYA SUKALAH KALAU ADA YANG MENCOBA MENEBAK JALAN CERITANYA DI RIVEW KAYAK KEMARIN ADA YANG BERHARAP AGAR NARUTO TAK MENOLONG RIAS DI RATING GAME SUDAH SAYA BERI PADAHAL RENCANA AWALNYA NARUTO BAKAL NYELAMATIN SI RIAS DAN MENJADI SUAMI DARI RIAS NAMUN YA.. KARENA ITU LAHIRLAH MOVALENT PENJAHAT KAMPRET YANG ****I**

 **HEHE... OK DEH..**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP.**

 **BIMA OOTSUTSUKI~ LOGOUT~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X (?)**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 6 : Kokabiel**

 **...**

"Jadi... ngapain Nii-chan disini?" Tanya Issei tentang mengapa Naruto ada di ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Hm..." Naruto hanya ber'hm' tanpa menjawab Issei.

"Mouu... Nii-chan" kata Issei sambil menggebungkan pipinya.

"Issei..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kita tidak berada di rumah" ucap Naruto pelan dan Issei sadar kalau dia sedang bertingkah layaknya anak kecil di depan teman-temannya.

Wajah Issei memerah dan dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya.

"Ara... Issei-kun... kawai...ufufufufu" kata Akeno dengan nada menggodanya yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"Jadi... N-naruto-kun, a-apa yang b-bisa ku la-lakukan untuk mu?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah yang memerah walau belum ada kontak mata di antara mereka berdua.

'Kussoo... Buchou beneran jatuh cinta' geram Issei ketika melihat perilaku Rias ketika ada Naruto.

Hyudou Issei adalah adik dari Uzumaki Naruto yang bernama asli Hyudou Naruto. Issei adalah tipikal adik yang minta kena bunuh karena Issei itu sedari kecil sudah memiliki sifat nakal dan mesum, dia memiliki impian menjadi raja harem dan dia mengaku kepada sang kakak kalau banyak atau mungkin semua target haremnya itu dia tidak cintai tetapi dia hanya MENYUKAI mereka sahaja dan Rias Gremory adalah salah satu target utamanya namun dia tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu karena Rias Gremory sudah jatuh ke pangkuan Naruto tanpa ia(Naruto) sadari, Naruto sendiri adalah tipikal kakak yang diidamkan semua umat manusia karena selain baik dan lembut kepada adiknya, Naruto juga tidak akan segan melayangkan tinjunya kepada orang yang telah melukainya terkecuali kalau adiknya terluka dalam sebuah pertandingan seperti misalnya tinju dan Naruto adalah orang yang sangat-sangat Issei hormati dan sayangi lebih dari sayangnya kepada guru-gurunya. Melihat Rias yang jatuh kepangkuan Naruto tentu menjadi tamparan tersendiri bagi Issei, tapi dia juga ingin sang kakak mendapatkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

"Hmmm... aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku ini" jawabnya dan membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi ia tutup.

"Heee... Bukannya Issei-senpai itu sudah besar, Naruto-senpai" kata Koneko dengan pandangan yang mengejek ke arah Issei.

"Tapi..." Naruto kembali menggantung dan memegang kepala Issei.

"Bagiku dia tetaplah adik kecilku yang manis" sambungnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Issei yang sudah berantakan itu.

'Kyaaaaa~ Naruto-kun, kau baik sekali' Teriak batin Rias ketika melihat perlakuan Naruto kepada Issei.

"Jadi... kalian akan melakukan kegiatan klub sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias.

Doki!

Rias merasa detak jantungnya menjadi bertambah kencang dan wajahnya mulai memanas.

"I-i-itu k-kami, a-a-akan selesai te-te-tepat te-tengah m-ma-ma-lam" Rias menjawab dengan gagap yang melebihi pelawak dengan poni pirang yang sering bermain di acara televisi.

"Hm... kalau gitu, aku numpang tidur dulu ya" kata Naruto.

'Kampret! Katanya mau jagain gue!' Teriak batin Issei dengan wajah sewot.

Kegiatan klub Issei dan kawan-kawanpun di mulai.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sedang tiduran di atas kasur milik Rias.

"*hirup* hm? Bantal ini kenapa wangi sekali ya?" Gumam Naruto yang menghirup aroma bantal yang sering di pakai oleh Rias.

"Ah, biarlah"katanya dan mulai untuk memejamkan matanya.

'Moshi-moshi Naruto-san'

Krak (itu loh Sfx yang biasa keluar kalau baru tidur langsung di bangunin)

'Nanda yo' kata Naruto dalam batin menjawab halo dari Michael.

'Begini, Excalibur telah...' Michael menggantung kalimatnya.

'Excalibur telah?' Tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

'Telah... dicuri' sambung Michael pelan.

'Ohh... cuma gitu... NANDA TO!?' Naruto berteriak dengan kencang sangkin syoknya dengan berita yang baru saja Michael beritahukan.

'A-aku... hanya ingin memberitahukan itu, Sore jaa' Michael memutuskan kontak dengan Naruto mungkin dia ingin pergi ke dokter THT dan mengecek apakah dia akan tuli(?)

"Damn.." gumam Naruto dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

 **Dream : On**

Naruto tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput.

Rumput yang seharusnya memiliki warna hijau sekarang berwarna merah karena telah di warnai ulang oleh darah-darah manusia yang berceceran ke mana-mana.

Tak jauh dari padang rumput yang mengerikan dengan banyaknya mayat manusia yang tergeletak itu.

Dia dapat melihat seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun tengah menangis dalam diam melihat bagaimana orang tua,saudara ataupun teman-temannya di bunuh dengan cara yang begitu kejam.

Di dalam hatinya terucap janji ' aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian'

 **Dream : Off**

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki, Naruko, Sasuke" Naruto menginggau sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

Tiba-tiba berhenti menggeram ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi.

Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Dia melihat seseorang yang cantik secara samar-samar.

Gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut merah itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ri-Rias" gumamnya dan memegang tangan yang ada di pipinya itu.

"Ha? Ini bukan Buchou ini adikmu BAKA" dan pandangan samar-samar itu, menjadi jelas dan itu adalah Issei yang tampaknya sedang dongkol.

Twitch!

Naruto tak kunjung melepas genggaman tangannya membuat urat-urat yang ada di kepalanya membesar.

"Hanase! KONO YARO!"

DUAK!

 **...**

Naruto kini sedang berada di rumahnya, sebagai catatan Naruto tidaklah tinggal bersama dengan keluargannya. Ia memilih untuk membangun sebuah rumah di sisa tanah yang dimiliki orang tuannya.

"I-i-ttai" Kata Naruto sambil mengolesi benjol yang ada di kepalanya dengan salep.

"Si baka itu..." gumam Naruto sambil mengeratkan giginya.

Tak ingin lama-lama ngambek. Naruto bangkin dari kursi dan pergi kedapur untuk mencari makanan.

"Hari ini masak apa ya..." gumam Naruto sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari esnya yang penuh akan makanan.

"Hem... Nasi goreng aja kali yak" katanya dan mengambil berbagai bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan.

Kemudian memasak mereka dengan lihai.

Naruto tampak seperti _Chief_ yang ada di restoran berbintang 10.

Ok. tampaknya itu sedikit berlebihan, walaupun tampaknya Naruto sangat ahli dalam masakan tapi sebenarnya dia hanya memiliki kemampuan rata-rata.

"Oishi" gumam Naruto yang sedang menikmati sepiring nasi goreng yang baru saja ia masak.

Tok!

Tok!

Suara pintu yang di ketok membuat fokus Naruto teralihkan ke pintu itu.

"Hah... siapa sih..." decih Naruto dan berjalan ke pintu.

Ceklek

Naruto membuka pintu itu dan melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan bermodel 2 kucir kuda.

"Irina.." katanya kaget. Irina Shido adalah salah satu anggota gereja yang pernah di perkenalkan oleh Michael.

"Hah... Xenovia sedang... hah..." Irina menggantung kalimatnya untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Xenovia sedang bertarung dengan Yuto Kiba" sambung gadis itu masoh ngos-ngosan.

Naruto mendadak memasang wajah datar.

"Ayo" kata Naruto dan menarik tangan Irina.

Di Klub penelitian ilmu gaib, Kiba Yuto bidak Knight dari Rias Gremory sedang bertarung dengan Xenovia salah satu pemilik dari pecahan Excalibur.

Trak!

Mereka saling mengadukan pedang mereka.

Sret!

Kiba tampak di pukul mundur oleh Xenovia.

"Hyaaa!" Kiba kembali merangsek ke depan dan degan pandangan mata yang fokus ke pedang Xenovia.

"Akan ku hancurkan... SEMUA EXCALIBUR" teriak Kiba di akhir kalimatnya dan menebaskan pedangnya.

"Coba saja" kata gadis yang memiliki rambut biru dan poni yanh hijau muda itu dan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Wush!

Tap!

Tap!

Sesaat sebelum kedua pedang itu beradu. Naruto muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dan menahan kedua pedang itu dengan 2 jari.

"N-naruto-san" Xenovia tampak terkejut dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan pedang yang ada di tangannya dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Berikan pedang itu, Naruto-san" kata Kiba dengan pandangan kebencian ke arah pedang itu.

"Sadarlah Kiba" kata Naruto dan meremuk bilah pedang Kiba yang ada di tangannya.

Kiba juga tampak mengambil langkah mundur.

Dengan menjinjing pedang Excalibur itu Naruto berbalik menatap Xenovia yang sedang entah lah meringkuk di dalam pelukan Irina.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelas kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Kiba?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mengintimidasi mereka.

"Naruto-san mengapa kau melin-" " Jawab pertanyaanku!" Omongan Xenovia di potong oleh Naruto dengan bentakan.

"I-itu... karena aku membenci iblis" ucap Xenovia dengan pelan.

"Dan menyerangnya dengan Excalibur?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-iya" kata Xenovia dengan nada yang semakin kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau kehilangan akal mu!? Jika utusan gereja menyerang iblis dan membunuhnya terlebih lagi dengan menghunakan Excalibur, itu bisa saja menjadi terompet yang memicu perang kembali. Kau tahu itu!?" Naruto berucap dengan Nada tinggi yang membuat Xenovia menitikan air matanya.

"Nah... ambillah dan jaga ini" sambung Naruto dan membuang Excalibur di depan Xenovia dan berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah Kiba DKK.

Naruto sebenarnya tak akan perduli jikalau perang kembali terjadi karena dia bisa menghentikan perang itu di awal-awal sehingga tak membuat manusia terbunuh, tapi alasan utama dia marah adalah karena dia melihat adikknya yang tergeletak lemah setelah menerima sabetan Excalibur.

"Beritahu aku awal terjadinya perkelahian kalian" kata Naruto kepada Kiba.

"..." Kiba hanya diam tak menjawab dan malah berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto menatap Rias yang mungkin berarti 'ada apa dengannya?'

Riaspun mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Kiba.., memiliki dendam kepada Excalibur. Karena dia pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk pemiliki Excalibur" kata Rias sambil menatap Kiba yang sedang menempelkan kepalanya kedinding.

"Dan... siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang jelas orang" jawab Rias ketus.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Begitu, baiklah aku pergi dulu. Aku titip adikku padamu ya" kata Naruto dan langsung berlalik meninggalkan sekolah.

Sring!

Naruto keluar dari sebuah mesin berbentuk tabung.

"Alat transporter itu membuatku mual" gumam Naruto sambil menegelus-elus perutnya.

"Okaeri Naruto-san" ucap seorang malaikat bergender perempuan yang memiliki rambut hitam sepunggu, iris mata berwarna onyx dan memakai pakaian yang menurut Naruto perlu di ganti.

"Hm... tadaima, Eh matte. Dare da omae!?" Tanya Naruto kepada gadis malaikat itu.

"Ufufufu... watashi wa Saori desu~" jawabnya.

"Saori? Saori yang kecap itu?" Tanya Naruto untuk memastikan.

"Ya kagak lah" jawab gadis itu ketus sehingga menghilangkan kesan anggun nan menggodanya tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Naruto dan meninggalkan malaikat penjaga gerbang itu.

Naruto berjalan melewati para malaikat banyal yang berbisik-bisik gak jelas. Sebagai catatan gak semua malaikat mengenalnya.

"Yo, Michael" sapa Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ah... Naruto-san" ucap Michael sambil tersenyum ke pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Siapa yang melakukan penelitian untuk menemukan penguna yang cocok bagi Excalibur, kata kunci: Kiba Yuto" kata Naruto dengan gaya mencari buku di perpustakaan dunia.

"Ha? Aku tidak tahu Naruto-san, aku juga baru dengar hal yang seperti itu. Dan aku ini bukanlah perpustakaan dunia" jawab Michael dengan keringat dingin.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Naruto dan mengeluarkan Killing Intense.

"Be-benar, Naruto-s-san" kata Michael dengan susah payah karena kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Karena Smart-Naru yang ada di Warn hanya untuk kepintaran saat bertarung saja. Naruto tak dapat mengetahui dia itu berbohong atau tidak.

"Oh... baiklah" kata Naruto dan menurunkan Killing Intensenya.

"Oh ya Michael, kau sudah mengganti format waktu di sini ya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Michael yang masih mencoba mengatur Nafasnya.

"Oh... ya. Aku menggantinya 1:7. 1 jam sama dengan 7 jam di dunia tengah" jawab Michael

"Dan Naruto-san sudah disini sekitar 2 jam. Karena 1 detik di sini sama dengan 1menit di dunia nyata" sambung Michael.

Twitch!

"Woy, Gimana ngepasinnya bodoh!" Teriak Naruto.

"Jika 1 detik sama dengan 1 menit. Kalau 1 jam berarti udah ratusan jam bodoh" sambungnya dengan wajah. Dan dari mana datangnya 2 jam aku disini hah!?" Sambubg Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan perhitungan waktu yang ada di surga.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Naruto memutuskan kembali kedunia nyata.

Sring!

Dia di teleportasikan dengan alat berbentuk tabung yang sama dengan yang ada di surga tadi.

"Hah... terlalu lama di sana membuatku merasa tulangku terkikis" Naruto bergumam tak jelas.

"Sekarang sudah jam 11 sebaiknya aku menjemput Issei" gumam Naruto dan keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan santai kesekolah.

Di saat berjalan Naruto merasakan sensasi yang aneh di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali yak" gumam Naruto yang masih menyusuri jalan di kuoh yang sangat sepi.

Narutopun akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang KuohGakuen.

Tok!

"Ittai" ucapnya spontan ketika dirinya merasa telah menabrak sebuah kaca yang tebal.

"Apaan nih" gumamnya sambil meraba-raba 'sesuatu' yang ada di depannya.

"Ini... Kekai" gumamnya lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah kekai itu.

"Ha-" "tunggu" sebuah suara memotong mantranya.

Dia pun berbalik dan dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ha? Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan aku kesini ingin menjemput adikku" balasnya danembuat gadis itu menaikan satu alisnya.

"Siapa adikmu?" Tanyanya masih dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Adikku? Adikki adalah Hyodo Issei" jawab Naruto.

Krak!

Kacamatanya langsung retak mendengar nama adik Naruto itu.

"Sore jaa" katanya dan melobangi kekai dengan tangannya dan masuk kedalam meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian bersama keterkejutannya.

Di dalam ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Kokabiel" desisnya dan langsung melesat cepat ke arah ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib..

"Apa hanya itu yang kau miliki? Sekiryuutei?" Tanya seseorang yang tengah melayang di udara. kepada Issei yang sudah tersandar ke pohon karena kelelahan.

"Heh... karena budak dan pemimpinmya telah kelelahan. Sebaiknya aku membunuh kalian dan menikmati tubuh sang pemimpin. Hahahaha" kata Kokabiel dengan tawa laknatnya.

"Ukkh... a-aku akan melindungi Buchou, dan takkan ku biarkan Buchou kau nikmati, yang boleh menikmatinya adalah Aniki seorang" kata Issei lantang dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Hooh.. siapakah aniki mu itu? Apakah dia salah satu manusia rendahan sama sepertimu?" Tanya Kokabiel dengan wajah songongnya.

Issei tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hah! Kau salah besar! Anikiku adalah orang yang sangat di takuti para Mao dan di hormati oleh orang-orang gereja" katanya bangga tentang sang kakak.

"Benarkah? Heh! Siapa dia?" Tanya Kolabiel lagi.

Tampaknya dia menginginkan Informasi atau emang dia sedang merasa kepo saja.

"Nama kakaknya yang hebat itu adalah.." sebuah suara mengagetkan pria itu dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Uzumaki-Hyudo Naruto" sambung Naruto yang sedang melayang seperti Kokabiel.

"K-kau! O-orang yang pernah mengobrak-abrik gunung olimpus bukan?" Tanya Kokabiel dan membuat Issei dkk kaget setengah mati.

"Ya... itu adalah aku. Orang yang kakinya pernah di cium oleh Zeus" jawab Naruto dengan menyeringai.

"Heh... kau tidak mungkin" katanya dan langsung melesat kedepan Naruto.

"Hah... bandal" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Ctak!

Naruto langsung menyentil dahi Kokabiel yang membuatnya terlontar.

"J-jadi... k-kau" Kokabiel tampak gelagapan dan merangkak mencoba menjauh.

Naruto kemudian turun tepat di depan Kolabiel.

"Kokabiel. Kau harus dihukum atas tindakanmu yang dapat membahayakan banyak orang" kata Naruto lalu menyentuh dahi Kolabiel.

Drap!

Kokabiel langsung terbujur kaku tergeletak di tanah.

"Hah... Vali!" Teriaknya.

Pyar!

Seonggok besi putih masuk secara terburu-buru.

"A-ada a-apa Na-naruto-san?" Tanya orang di balik armor dengan tergagap.

"Bawalah dia dan segeralah hukum dia" perintah Naruto dan Valipun mengangkat tubuh Kokabiel.

Ketika dia melewati Issei diapun berhenti sesaat.

"Heh... kau akan kalah kali ini Sekir-"

Duak!

"CEPATLAH KAMPRET!" Teriak Naruto dan menendang bokong Vali membuatnya terlempar.

Lalu Naruto melihat ke arah Issei.

"Daijobu ka? Otouto?" Tanya Naruto dan memberukan sebuah kacang.

"Daijobu" Balasnya dan memakan kacangan itu.

"Hahh... jadi... gimana malam ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias.

"Ehm... bisa ikut aku N-naruto-k-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah ehm Sa**e

"Hem... bisa kok" jawab Naruto dan kemudian di tarik masuk kedalam ruang klub.

"Araara Buchou sudah tak tahan ternyata ufufufu" tawa Akeno melihat kejadian itu lalu kembali membantu yang lain untuk menyembuhkan diri.

 **TBC**

 **EHM... GOMEN YA.. MUNGKIN YANG KALI INI GAK NYAMBUNG DAN SAYA LIBUR DI SAAT WEEKEND DAN SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA MENGUPDATE CERITA INI SETIAP HARI.**

 **DAN... OP OP OP... TAMPAKNYA PAIR NARTO SAIPUDIN SUDAH DI TENTUKAN NIH... HAHA... SAYA KAGAK SANGGUP MAU BUAT LEMON (BELUM ADA PENGALAMAN SOALNYA) OK DEH.. REVIEW DI TUNGGU YA.**

 **BIMA OOTSUTSUKI~ LOGOUT~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 7 : Holiday**

 **...**

"Ukh..." Lenguh Rias lalu membuka matanya.

Diapun duduk di atas kasur dan melihat ke kanan, seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi sedang tertidur pulas.

Wajah yang tampan dan tampak damai saat tidur membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan mencium sekilas bibir dari sang pemuda.

Rias yang masih dalam ke adaan telanjangpun membatalkan niatnya untuk bangkit dan memilih untuk kembali masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Naruto dari samping.

"Naruto-kun" katanya dengan wajah memerah sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

 **(Warn : lemon prematur yang gak jelas akan di mulai)**

 **Ok! Flashback!**

Rias menarik Naruto masuk kedalam ruang klub dan mengunci pintu.

"Hem... kita mau ngapain Rias-san?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Rias.

Rias bersandar di pintu yang telah tertutup itu dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Ehm... apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto dan meletakan tangannya di dahi Rias.

Tap!

Rias tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Naruto dan menhisapnya.

Rias memilin jari-jari Naruto itu dan membuat Naruto kegelian.

"Haha... Rias-chan hentikan itu" kata Naruto sambil tertawa dan salah menggunakan suffiks.

Rias tiba berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Melepaskan jari-jari Naruto dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun daisuki" katanya dengan wajah yang masih merah terang itu.

Greb!

Naruto juga membalas pelukan itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Rias.

"Aku juga menyukai mu" kata Naruto pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup!

Bibir mereka bersatu.

"Ehm...en...ukhh" Rias mendesah karena tak tahan dengan tangan 'nakal' Naruto yang sedang mengelus-elus bibir vaginanya dari dalam celana dalam di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ehm!" Rias semakin mendesah ketika Naruto menekan bagian sensitifnya dengan kuat.

Puah!

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas.

Walau begitu tapi Naruto masih saja memaju mundurkan jarinya di vagina Rias.

Rias semakin mendesah membuat Naruto makin semangat memainkan klitoris Rias tak lupa ia menyusupkan tangannya ke balik bra Rias dan memainkan payudara berukuran besar itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ini nikmat?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Ah... kyahh.. ini.. ah... sangat ahhh nikmat" Kata Rias dengan desahan-desahan yang begitu merdu di pendengaran Naruto.

"A-akuh... keluarr!" Teriak Rias.

Croot!

Croot!

Rias mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya dengan sangat banyak sehingga membasahi celana dalam dan tangan Naruto yang masih berada dalam vagina Rias.

"Naruto-kun, kau tak adil" katanya dan memaksa keluar jari Naruto dari lubang senggamanya sehingga membuatnya sedikit mendesah.

Lalu dia menarik tangan Naruto yang masih berlumuran cairan cinta yang di keluarkan oleh Rias dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dia mendorong Naruto ke atas kasur dan mulai membuka celan Naruto.

Dia melihat sebuah gundukan yang berasal dari penis Naruto dan mengelusnya.

"Ukhh.. Rias" Naruto sudah mendesah walau Rias belum memulai aksinya dan itu sukses membuat Rias senang.

Rias kemudian membuka celana dalam Naruto dengan perlahan.

Dan dari balik celana dalam itu keluarlah sang jantan milik Naruto yang cukup besar.

Dengan panjang sekitar 6cm.

'Besar sekali' gumam Rias dan kemudian menggenggamnya dan mulai mengocok-kocoknya.

"Ri-rias... ukh" Naruto kembali mendesah karena merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa yang di lakukan oleh Rias.

Riaspun mulai menjilati kepala sang jantan dan menjilat-jilat lubang kecil yang ada di sana.

Naruto tampak benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Rias kemudian memulai menasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya walau baru sampe pertengahan sudah tak muat lagi.

Rias mengocok-ngocok penis Naruto sambil menghisap penis itu dengan kuat.

Rias merasa penis Naruto berkedut-kedut dan membuatnya semakin kuat menghisap penis Naruto.

Dan membuat Naruto kembali mendesah.

"Aku keluar!"

Croot!

Croot!

Croot!

Naruto menembakkan 'missile'nya kedalam mulut Rias dalam jumlah besar dan membuat Rias kepayahan untuk menelan semua sperma yang di keluarkan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian bangkit.

"Apakah kita lanjut?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum mesumnya dan membuka baju dan menindih Rias.

"A-ayo" kata Rias yang juga membuka pakaiannya walau masih dalam posisi di bawah Naruto.

Narutopun membukakan(mengoyak) pakaian Rias dengan kasar.

Naruto pun turun kebawah dan sekarang wajahnya berada di depan vagina yang di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus di seputarannya.

Naruto mulai menjilati vagina Rias dengan ganas membuat Rias mebdesah tak karuan.

Naruto juga memainkan kedua bola Rias dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Le-ukh... bih.. kuat Na-naruto-kun" perintah Rias.

Dan Narutopun mengikuti oerintahnya dan semakin kuat meremas kedua benda kenyal itu.

Naruto memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang senggama Rias.

Sensasi hangat langsung menjalar di lidah Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menghisap vagina Rias yang mulai mereka merah dengan ganas.

"A-aku... keluar!" Teriak Rias yang merasakan orgasme keduanya akan datang, dia mendesah panjang dan menjambak rambut Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Dan cairan berwarna putih merambes keluar dari vagina Rias dan membuat membasahi wajah Naruto.

Narutopun menghisap semua cairan itu sehingga tak bersisa.

Naruto kemudian kembali ke atas untuk menatap wajah Rias.

"Kau siap untuk level 2?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang tampak sangat berkeringat.

"S-siap" katanya.

"Tap- Kyaah.. sakit!" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Rias dengan kuat dan merobek selaput dara Rias sehingga dia merasakan sakit.

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk Rias menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau boleh bergerak sekarang, Naruto-kun" kata Rias dan Naruto langsung menggenjot vagina Rias dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Kah... terus ukh... Naru ahhnn... kun lebih ehnn kencang" Rias mendesah hebat ketika vagina di genjot oleh penis Naruto dengan tempo yang sangat kencang.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan" kata Naruto dan berhenti sejenak dan memutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan kecewa dan kemudian kaget ketika melihat Naruto sedang menutup matanya dan rambutnya beridir semua serta ia di kelilingi aura kuning dan ketika ia membuka warna matanya sudah beribah menjadi berwarna hijau.

"Rasakan ini! Enjotan Super Saiyan!" Teriak Naruto dan kembali mengenjot Rias dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari yamg tdi.

Tampak Rias tersentak-sentak ke atas.

"Aakhh.. Naruto-kuhn akuhn... akhan.. keluahhh"kata Rias yang merasa klimaks akan datang.

"A-aku juga!" Kata Naruto

Crot!

Crot!

Crot!

Mereka orgasme secara bersamaan, Naruto menembakkan spermanya drngn sangat banyak dan dengan kecepatan tinggi mengingat dia menembakkan spermanya dalam bentuk Super Saiyan.

Naruto kemudian roboh ke sisi kanan Rias.

"Rias... aku cinta padamu" ucap Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan wujud SuperSaiyannya.

"Aku juga Naruto-Kun" kata Rias.

Dan kemudia mereka berdua tertidur tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka.

 **Ok! Flashback selesai.**

Kring!

Kring!

Suata alarm berbunyi dan membangunkan Naruto dan langsung melihat ke arah Rias.

"Ehm... Rias-chan" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Rias dengan pelan dan membuat Rias tersentak bangun.

"Ukh.. Ohayou Naruto-kun" kata Rias.

Merekapun melakukkan cengkrama pagi mereka.

Tetapi di suatu tempat yang gelap di belahan dunia yang lain.

Terlihat seorang gadis cebol yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang remaja yang memiliki ciri fisik yang mirip demgan Naruto Namun memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam dan iris mata yang sangat gelap.

"Apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil... Movalent?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menahan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Heh... tentu saja. Kore wa Movalent-sama dazo" katanya sambil menyombongkan dirinya.

Gadis kecil itu tampak memasang wajah bodoh.

'Sang Ouroboros dragon, Ophis bisa menjadi Stupid Dragon. Ophis jika berlama-lama melayani bocah ini' batin Ophis masih tak tahan melihat tingkah Movalent yang sama seperti anal kecil.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh menjalankan rencanamu kapanpun kau mau, dan ku harap kau cepat mati. Karena aku sudah muak melihatmu lebih dari 700 ribu tahun" kata Ophis ketus kepada Movalent.

"Heh... Movalent yang tampan ini tak akan mati muda" katanya sambil nyengir lalu beruah menjadi kilatan kuning dan menghilang.

Sedangkan Ophis hanya bisa membeku mendengarnya.

'Mati muda? SADAR UMUR WOY!' Teriak batin Ophis setelah mendengarkan apa yang Movalent katakan.

Kembali ke Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di stasiun kereta api.

Mereka telah mengenakan pakaian sehari-hari mereka.

Issei mengenakan T-shirt v neck berwarna hijau dengan grafity bertulislan 'i'm the dragon' dengan terusan jins berwarna biru.

Akeno mengenakan baju belengan pendek berwarna hitam yang membuat dadanya yang besar terlihat dengam jelas dan terusan celana panjang ketat berwarna biru muda.

Koneko tengah mengenakan T-shirt putih polos dengan gambar telapak kucing di punggungnnya dan terusan rok yang senada dengan bajunya.

Kalau kiba sepertinya tak dapat move on dari sekolah. Walau berbeda warna Kiba yuto menggunakan pakaian yang sangat mirip dengan seragam sekolah.

Asia dia juga masih memakai pakaian sekolah.

"Woy... korra... kalian fikir ini wisata sekolah apa!?" Tanya Naruto yang mengenakan baju tshirt berkerah dan berlengan pendek dengan warna jinggan dan motif bunga-bunga berwarna pink dengan terusan celana pendek berwarna putih. Mengenakan topi memancing dan kacamata hitam.

"BAKA ANIKI!"

Jduak

Issei menjitak Naruto dan membuat Naruto kesakitan serta sebuah daging yang membengkak di kepalanya.

"I-ittai" kata Naruto sambil berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kaa-san bilang kepada aniki untuk tak memakai pakaian mrmalukan itu" kata Issei dengan wajah sewot yang lucu membuat semua tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah" kata Rias yang mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik itu.

Rias hanya memakai baju sekolah karena dia kebingungan untuk memilih baju.

"Ha'i Buchou" kata Issei dan bangkit tak lupa memberi satu jitakkan terakhir ke kepala sang kakak.

"Jadi... Naruto-kum kita akan kemana?" Tanya Rias.

Wush!

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Naruto bangkit dan berpose keren.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ke YOSAINABA!" teriak Naruto ketila menyebut nama tempat yang akan mereka datangi.

Krik!

Krik!

Krik!

Semuanya terdiam dan menciptakan susana hening. Sangkin heningnya suara jeritan jangkrik yang lari di kejar anjingpun terdetang.

"Maji de?" Tanya Naruto membuka suara.

"Kalian tak da yang tau?" Tanyanya lagi.

Dan dengan wajah bodoh mereka dengan serentak mengibas-kibaskan tangan mereka pertanda mereka tak ada yang tahu.

"Yahhh..." Naruto tampak lesu karena tak ada yang tahu.

Tinnn.

Tinnn.

Naruto langsung bersemangat kembali ketika mendengar klakson kereta api.

(Theme song : Shadow World)

"Kalian akan tahu setelah tiba" kata Naruto sambil nyengir dan mengangkar 4 koper dan mereka semua nyusul memasuki kereta api.

Mereka berebut mengambil kursi di dalam kereta karena tak banyak yang ingin mendatangai kota kecil yang ada di didekat kota tokyo itu.

Di dalam kereta mereka mengisi kebosanan dengan bercanda tawa, dan yang paling banyak bercanda adalah Issei yang sebenarnya jalan-jalan ke kota lain selain underworld.

Sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk tidur.

 **?(¿)**

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya dia telah duduk di sebuah kursi yamg ada dalam . dia mendengar seriosa dengan suara wanita menggema kemana-mana.

Di depannya ada sepasang orang.

Orang pertama adalah seorang pria jelek dengan mata bulat yang besar dan hidung yang panjang sedangkan orang yang satunya adalah seorang gadis muda memiliki rambut pirang dan mengenakan setelan biru.

"Welcome to the velvet room, This room is Existis beetwen dream and reality, mind and matter" pria jelek itu membuka suaranya.

"Ha? Ngomong opo sih?" Tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti satupun ucapan dari pria jelek. Itu.

"Lupakan yang itu, kau adalah orang yang terpilih untuk mengemban kekuatan bernama wild card, Yuu tanda tangan lah di sini" perintah pria itu.

"Matte, pertama aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dan yang kedua aku bukan lah Yuu" kata Naruto dan membuat mereka terdiam, Limosin berhenti dan seriosa yang terhenti.

"Psst psst psst" sang wanita swdang berbisik-bisik dengan sang pria.

"Ekhem.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kami juga akan memberikan kekuatan itu untuk 2 hari" kata Pria jelek itu.

Namun mereka kaget karena Naruto sudah menghilang dari bangkunya.

 **INABA (NOON)**

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke Inaba setelah perjalan panjang selama 2 jam lamanya.

"Akhh... sampai juga.." kata Issei sampai merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Jadi.. kita akan menginap di mana?" Sambungnya kepada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah bantalnya.

"Ehm? Kita akan menginap di Hotel Amagi" katanya dan mulai memimpin jalan

"Sini-sini" katanya kepada teman-temannya yamg mulai kelelahan karena sudah 3 jam berjalan dan tak sampai.

Duk!

Bahunya tak sengaja menabrak seorang remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan model jacket yanh terbuka dam memiliki rambut yang berwana abu-abu.

"Ah maaf" kata Naruto kepada remajanyang juga berjalan dengan gerombolan temannya.

"Ah tak apa-apa" balasnya dan melanjutkan perjalanam bersama teman-temannya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan terus mencari dan akhirnya sampai di hotel amagi.

Hotel amagi adalah sebuah hotel dengan model tradisional.

"Akhirnya sampai" gumam Issei yamg sidah di penuhi oleh keringat.

Narutopun sedang berkutata dengan resepsionis.

"Nee... Buchou.. apa yang kemarin itu nikmat?" Pertanyaan Akeno langsung membuat perhatian semua amggota klubnya tertuju pada Rias.

"A-apa maksudmy Akeno?" Rias tampak gelagapan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Keponakanku itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Issei yang sepertinua tertarik dengan arah pembicaraannya.

"Apa kau tak cemburu Issei-senpai" Ejek Koneko kepada Issei.

"Koneko-mee... Kau jarang ngomong tapi sekali ngomong. Isinya ejekan semua" kata Issei kesal kepada Koneko, sedangkan Koneko hanya tertawa halus.

"Btw, kita akan di sini berapa hari?" Tanya Issei yang mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Kalau tak salah kita akan di sini selama seminggu"jawab Rias yang sudah tak gelagapan.

"Begitu ya... Eh buset lama amat!" Kata Issei kaget.

Ya... Akhirnya mereka baru bisa masuk setelah 20 mebit karena Ternyata Naruto lupa mengisi saldo kartu kredit jadi terpaksa harus meminta sang ibu. Mengisinya dengan uang yang sudah Naruto tinggalkan.

Dari semua kesenangan yang mereka dapatkan hari itu.

Tak ada yang menyadari seseorang dengan tubuh bulat pendek ia tersenyum di balik bayang-bayang.

 **TBC.**

 **TUHKAN... PREMATUR LEMONNYA, MAAF YA JIKA ADA YANG KECEWA. SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK MENINGKATKANNYA DENGAN BANYAK MENERIMA WAHYU. HAHA.**

 **DAN MAAF YA KAYAKNYA NARUTO DKK BAKAL LAMA DI YOSAINABA KARENA SIRZECH,MICHAEL DAN AZAZEL SEDANG SIBUK DENGAN URUSAN MASING-MASING JADI BELUM BISA MELAKUKAN PERTEMUAN DAN LAGIAN BESOK BAKAL ADA PILKADA SERENTAK JADI MUNGKIM BAKAL TAMBAH LAMA. HAHAHA.**

 **OK DEH SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAP.**

 **BIMA OOTSUTSUKI~ LOGOUT~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 8 : My Persona Is BEERUS-SAMA!?**

 **...**

"Hoaammmzzz" Di sebuah kamar Naruto menguap dengan lebar dan membuka matanya, namun dia belum bisa bergerak karena Rias masih tertidur pulas sambil memelulnya dari samping.

Setelah mereka melakukan hubungan terlarang itu mereka selalu bersama. Makan sepiring berdua, mandi berdua semua mereka lakukan bersama terkecuali saat buang air besar. Kalau kecil masih bareng.

"Hoaamm, Ohayou Naruto-kun" kata Rias pelan dan masih mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ohayou Rias-chan" balas Naruto dan merekapun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memulai aktitas paginya.

Di sisi lain, seorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto sedang bertarung dengan seseorang di underworld.

Zrash!

Sayap api yang di miliki remaja yang mirip dengan Naruto mengepak dan mengangkatnya terbang.

Blaar!

Tepat setelah dia terbang tanah tempatnya berpijak tadi meledak.

"Cih.. si keparat itu" gumamnya dan sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Haha.. Uzumaki Naruto! Kau tak akan selamat kali ini" ucap sesosok makhluk hitam yang mirip dengan bayangan serta memiliki 2 mata berwarna merah.

"Kita lihat saja Ghasty, Hyaaa" Remaja yang juga memiliki nama yang sama dengan Naruto itu melesat kedepam dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Trank!

Duar!

Kembali ke Naruto sekarang mereka yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah mall bernama junes.

"Wah... kawai.." kata Rias sambil melihat baju bikini berwarna merah yang cukup seksi.

"Hem? Kamu mau?" Tanya Naruto yang memegang kedua pundakmya dari belakang.

"Ehm... mau sih... tapi.. harganya terlalu mahal" kata Rias sambil menunjuk angka yamg tertera di bawah bikini itu.

'Eh Buset, 9000 Yen!' Teriak batin Naruto dan membuka dompetnyanyang hanya berisi cangkang cangkang bekas bayi kecoa.

Kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Rias dengan hangat.

"Temang saja Rias-chan. Tak ada yang terlalu mahal untuk mu" katanya lalu menarik tangan Rias dan masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Creng!

"Datang kembali ya" kata penjaga kasir itu sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Rias.

"Wokeh" kata Naruto dan mengacungkan jempolnya dan berbalik bersama Rias.

"Jadi... apa kau senang Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto masih berjalan di belakang Rias dan memegang pundaknya.

"Senang Naruto-kun" jawab Rias pelan dan menurunlan tamgan Naruto dari pundaknya dan menggandeng tangan itu.

"Souka, kalau kau senang, aku juga senang" kata Naruto dan mengelus-elus mahkota milik Rias tersebut.

'Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!' Sebuah suara terbesit kedalam Pikiran Naruto.

'Dare da?' Tanya Naruto dengan nada bodoh.

'Ore da yo! Ore da!' Kata suara itu sedikit membentak.

'Ore... dare?' Tanya Naruto lagi.

'Hahh... Naruto loh... Naruto alam semesta ke 6' katanya lagi baru akhirnya Naruto mengingatnya.

'Ohh.. kau, ada apa?' Tanya Naruto.

'Ku mohon, bantu aku untuk mengalahlan Ghasty' katanya meminta tolong untuo mengalahlan sesiatu yang bernama Ghasty.

'Sure thing, tunggu saja aku' kata Naruto dan memutus kontaknya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias sambil melihat ke wajah sang kekasih.

"Ehm... teman meminta tolong" katanya dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Ehm... boleh aku pergi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias.

Rias tampak kecewa dan melepaskan gandenganya.

"Iya... gak papa" katanya.

"Maaf ya, sore jaa" kata Naruto dan menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di dahinya.

Sring!

Dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan Rias sendirian.

Sring!

Narutopun tiba di underworld tak ada yang berbeda dari underworld alam semesta ke 6 dan ke 7.

Narutopun berjalan kedepan kesebuah mansion besar dengan simbol phenex.

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang dia telah di tunggu oleh seorang remaja yang sama persis dengan Naruto.

"Naru, apa Ghasty kembali bebas?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Ya... begitu lah" jawab Naru sambil menunduk.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan bisa menyegelnya kembali" kata Naruto dan kemudian menyelonong masuk duluan.

"Mau kemana woy, maling!" Teriak Naru kepad Naruto yang berlari masuk kerumah.

"Yare-yare"

.

.

.

"Hem... jadi begitu cerita mengapa si Ghasty bisa lolos" kata Naruto sambil ngangguk-ngangguk gak jelas.

"Jadi ayo kita bombardir sekarang" ucap Naruto dan Narupun tersenyum mengerikan.

...

Merekapun berjalan ke sisinutara underworld di dekat gregori dan melihat sebuah gua besar.

Ctak!

Naruto melemparkan sebuah batu kerikil kedalam gua itu.

Ggrrrooaaarrrr!

Seekor monster bayangannyang telanjang keluar dari gua dan mengamuk.

"Uzu- ehm... mana yang Uzumaki Naruto" tanya monster itu bingung ketika melihat ada dua Naruto di depannya.

"Heh... kami berdua adalah Naruto" kata mereka serempak dan merangsek kedepan.

Kedua Naruto itu melesat terbang.

"Yami jutsu : yami shibai!" Teriak Ghasty dan menyemburkan sebuah asap hitam yang mengerumuni mereka.

"Asap seperti ini tak akan menghalangi kami" teriak Naruto dan melesat dan memukul Ghasty dan membuatnya terlempar.

"B-bagai manamugkin k-kau bisa memukulku" kata Ghasty kaget karen setahunya dia hanyalah bayangan yang berbentuk sekumpulan asap.

"Heh.. aku menggunakan prinsip 4 wujud benda" "3 yang ada woy!"

"Heh... bagiku ada 4. Benda padat di panas kan menjadi benda cair, benda cair di padatkan jadi uap, dan uap di panaskan menjadi plasma" kata Naruto dengan gaya ala profesor.

"Ampun profesor" katanya dan bersujud-sujud di depan Naruto.

"Heh... kau tak bisa di ampuni, Ghasty Elicard kau akan di hukum karena mencoba menelan Underworld 2 kali" kata Naruto dan mengarahlan telapak tangannya ke arah Ghasty.

"Hakai!"

Duar!

...

"Urusanku telah selesai disini.. aku sebaiknya pergi Naru... Ehm.. Naru" Naruto kebingungan mencari di mana Naru.

Dia pun menjelajahi daerah sekitar.

"Hah... Yare-yare" gumam Naruto ketika menemukan Naru yang tmsedang tertidur, mungkin ini adalah efek dari jurus yami shibai tadi.

Setelah membawa Naru ke rumahnya. Narutopun kembali kedunianya.

Sring!

Naruto sampai di hotel amagi di kamarnya dan Rias.

Ketika dia masuk ia terkejut melihat Rias yang tertidur di kursi.

"Rias-chan maaf ya" katanya sambil mengelus pipi Rias yang sedang tertidur pulas, Lalu perlahan ia gendong Rias dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur yang berukuran King Size yang ada di kamar itu.

Naruto tak langsung naik ke kasur dan tidur, ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depan tv namun tak menghidupkannya, ia takut kalau itu akan mengganggu Rias yang sedang tidur.

Tak!

Tak!

Jam yang berdetik menemani malam Naruto yang sedang membaca sebuah Novel.

Tang!

Tang!

Jam mulai mengeluarkan bunyi yang sedikit nyaring pertanda sudah tepat jam 12 malam.

Bzzt!

Bzzt!

Tv tiba-tiba hidup dan mengagetkan Naruto.

"Eh buset ada setan" kata Naruto dan langsung menutup mukanua dengan Novel yang ada di tangannya.

Note : Uzumaki-Hyoudo Naruto petarung terkuat dari masa depan sangat takut pada hantu dan sejenisnya.

"Malam Yosainaba, malam ini pembunuhan yang indah akan kembali terjadi" sebuah kata yang mengharuskan Naruto membuka matanya.

Di sana ada seorang pria yang memiliki warna mata yang aneh dan memakai pakaian yang biasa di pakai oleh pegawai di pombensin.

"Nah... korban kita malam ini adalah..." pria itu menggantung kalimatnya dan di belakangnya muncul sebuah mesin lotre.

Trak!

Trak!

Mesin lotre itu berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah gambar yang memiliki bentuk wajah yang mirip dengan Rias.

"Wooh... malam ini, korbannya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik" kata pria itu dan tiba-tiba muncul Rias yang masih tertidur dan masih memakai baju sekolah yang tadi ia gunakan.

Naruto terkejut dan langsung melesat ke kamar tidur.

"Kusso"

Duak!

Naruto memukul dinding ketika melihat Rias yang sudah tidak ada di kamarnya.

Naruto kembali kedepan tv.

"Saa..., siapa yang merasa orang ini berharga, datanglah kemari... kikikiki" katanya dengan tawa dan akhirnya tv itu mati dengan sendirinya.

"Woy! Matte!" Katanya untuk menyentuh orang yang ada dalam tv itu.

Jleb!

Tampa di duga tanganya masuk kedalam tv itu.

"Yosh, Rias-chan tunggu lah aku" katanya dan membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam tv itu sepenuhnya.

 **VELVET ROOM (?)**

Pria jelek yang ada di sana tersenyum tipis.

"Saa, tanda tangani lah ini. Uzumaki Naruto" katanya dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen dengan kolom tanda tangan.

Entah sihir apa yang mereka gunakan, sehingga Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa dan langsung menanda tangani dokumen itu.

Sring!

Dokumen itu langsung berubah menjadi sebuah kartu tarot.

"Another Fool? Kenapa kami selalu mendapat klien yang menggunakan kartu fool sebagai senjata utamanya" tangis pria itu dengan nista dan sambil menarik-naril ingusnya.

"Ekhem... baiklah, satu yang akan ku ingatkan. Apapun pilihanmu kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Till we meet again, Farewell" katanya dan pandangan Naruto mulai kabur dan akhirnya menghitam seluruhnya.

 **MANSION GREMORY (?)**

Naruto terbangun di depan mansion Gremory.

Tempat itu sangat aneh dan penuh dengan kabut, untuk Naruto memiliki indra 6.5 yaitu indra yang dapat di berikan improvisasi.

Jadi dia tak terpengaruh dengan kabut itu.

Naruto berjalan ke depan pintu masuk mansion yang terbuat dari kayu yang besar.

Jrek!

Pintu itu terkunci dan Naruto mencoba mendobrak-dobraknya dan bahkan menendang-nendangnya namun tak kunjuk terbuka.

"Kampret lah! KIENZAN!" Teriak Naruto dan kelemparkan sebuah energi nerbentuk dengan piring yang memiliki ujung yang tajam.

Sret!

Pintu itu terbelah dan hancur lebur.

"Rusak juga kan kau, njrit" gumam Naruto dan melangkah masuk.

Baru satu langkah masuk, dia sudah terlempar kembali.

"Aduh duh duh" ucapnya kesakitan dan mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Naruti pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali berjalan masuk namun kali ini dia dapat melihat seekor gurita atau cumi-cumi yak... sudahlah payah di bedaain.

Dan ada Rias yang sedang terperangkap di sebuah kandang namun anehnya dia masih teetidur.

Naruto sweatdrop di buatnya.

'Cewek kalau udah tidur kek kebo' pikirnya.

Di sisi lain dia melihat 6 orang remaja dan 1 orang badut berkostum beruang yang tergeletak dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh mereka dan tinggal satu yang berdiri dan dia adalah orang yang pernah Naruto tabrak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Duak!

Remaja itu di serang oleh tentakel gurita atau cumi-cumi tersebut dan terlempar tepat kearah Naruto.

"Op!" Kata Naruto ketika menangkapnya.

"Daijobu ka?" Tanya Naruto kepada Remaja itu.

"Daijo- woy homo!" Teriak remaja itu dan mendorong Naruto karena melihat wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apaan sih loe!" Teriak Naruto kepada remaja tadi.

"Go-gomen aku hany terkejut. Maaf" kata remaja itu.

" ya.. tak apa. Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan makhluk apa itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada remaja itu.

"Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku adalah Yuu Narukami 'Ane kagak nanya!' Dan makhluk itu adalah shadow, perwujudan dari sifat buruk manusia'Sifat buruk apa yang bentuknya kayak cumi-cumi gitu!?'" Jawab Yuu dengan celaan dari batin Naruto.

"Souka, jadi harus di apain?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya di basmi dong" katanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot yang mirip dengan kartu tarot yang di berikan pria jelek tadi padanya.

"Izanagi!" Teriak Yuu dan meremas kartu tarot itu seperti meremas oppai.

Krak!

Kartu itu pecah dan mengeluarkan seorang raksasa bertopeng dan memegang pedang.

Raksasa itu mencoba merangsek kedepan namun langsung di lempar kembali oleh tentakel dari monster itu dan Yuu juga ikut terlempar bersamanya.

'Naruto, cepat keluarkan aku' sebuah suara yang sangat familiar tersebesit di pikirannya.

'B-beerus-sensei' teriak batin Naruto.

'Heh... kau terlalu lama' kata Beerus.

Sring!

Muncul sebuah kartu tarot yang mengambang di depan wajahnya.

'Saa, cepat Naruto' kata beerus.

"Ha'i"

Ctang!

Naruto menyentil kartu itu.

Wush!

Angin yang sangat kencang berhembus dan mucul sebuah cahaya berwarna biru.

Ketika cahaya meredup tampak seekor kucing berwarna ungu yang berdiri dengan wibawanya.

"Hooh.. jadi kau yang mencoba menyekap pacar muridku ya?" Tanya Beerus dengan pandangan mata yang sangat mengerikan.

Grrauggh!

Monster cumi itu mengaum dan mencoba menyerang Beerus.

"Hakai"

Duar!

Monster itu langsung meledak setelah Beerus mengucapkan mantranya tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sringg!

Entah apa yang terjadi, muncul cahaya yang sangat terang.

"Jadi... bagaimana hidupmu Naruto dan kenapa kau menjadi semakin tinggi" Tanya Beerus setelah cahay itu meredup.

"Bukan Beerus-sensei bukan aku yang bertambah besar tapi kau lah yang menjadi kecil" kata Naruto dan Beerus melihat dirinya sendiri.

"APA YANG TERJADIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah mengobati Yuu dkk dengan kacang Senzu Narutopun membawa Rias dan Beerus pulang.

Naruto menidurkan Rias dibatas kasur.

"Benar-benar kebo ya Rias-chan" kata Naruto dan mengecup pipi sang kekasih.

"Ekhem aku tidur di mana malam ini?" Tanya Beerus yang mengintip dari pintu.

"Yaudah tidur aja bersama kami" katanya dan tanpa aba-aba Beerus langsubg melompat ke kasur.

"Yare-yare"

Dan itulah akhir kisah liburan kagak jelas mereka di hari ke 4 dan waktu sebelum mereka pulangntinggal 3 hari. Apakah yangbakan terjadi lagi? Apakah cewek menjadi cowok atau cocokw menjadi cewek ataukah matahari akan terbit dari barat atau akan gelap selama 40 hari.

Tak ada yang tahu(bahkan author sendiri gak tau) kalau ingin tahu pantengin terus Naruto The Super Warrior pada Esok hari.

Sore Jaa.

 **TBC**

 **MAAF AGAK LAMA. DAN MAAF MASIH GAK NYAMBUNG. SEBENARNYA INI HANYALAH SIDE STORY YANG SAYA BUAT UNTUK MENGISI KEKOSONGAN IDE SAYA.**

 **KARENA SAYA ADALAH INSTAN AUTHOR KARENA SAYA TAK PERNAH MERENCANAKAN SEBUAH CERITA TETAPI MENULIS APA YANG TERBESIT DI KEPALA SAJA HAHA.**

 **MAKANYA KADANG RADA GAK NYAMBUNG😅.**

 **SORE JAA.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP.**

 **REVIEWNYA DI TUNGGU EA...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 9 : Issei Story**

 **...**

"Kawai... nyan~ Nyan~" suara Rias membuat seonggok manusia berambut pirang terbangun dari tidur.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sang sedang Rias lakukan.

Trak!

Naruto tersambar petir! Tolong panggil Medis!

Ternyata Rias sedang bermain dengan Beerus.

"U-Uso!" Teriak Naruto dan nyungsep ke lantai.

Beerus yang Naruto nyungsep langsung mendekatinya.

"Daijobu ka?" Tanya Beerus pelan kepada Naruto yang masih dalam posisi yang tak elit.

"Itte!" Kata Naruto.

"Daijobu ka Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias yang berjongkok di hadapan Naruto.

"Ah.. ahaha.. Daijobu desu" balas Naruto dan bangkit dari posisinya yang tak elit.

"Saa, jadi.. kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" Tanya Rias yang duduk di lantai dengan Beerus di pangkuannya.

"Soalnya itu-" Naruto bungkam seketika setelah di tatap oleh Beerus.

'Apa yang ingin kau katakan hah!?' Tanyanya dengan telepati.

'T-tidak... bukan apa-apa' jawab Naruto dengan nada ketakutan.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah... ie, ie. Aku mau mandi dulu" Narutopun bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa ya dia?" Tanya Rias pada dirinya sendiri dan mengelus leher Beerus hingga Beerus mengeluarkan dengkuran halus.

...

"Dimana sih mereka?" Issei tampak dongkol karena sudah menunggu Naruto dan Rias selama 4 jam di stasiun Kuoh.

Naruto dan Issei mengambil waktu keberangkatan yang berbeda 15menit tapi seharusnya mereka sudah datang dari tadi.

"Hahh.. sudahlah.. lebih baik aku pulang terlebih dahulu" Issei bergumam lalu berbalik dan pergi dari stasiun itu.

Sebenarnya tadi dia menunggu bersama teman-temannya namun mereka berkata ada yang harus mereka lakukan jadi mereka pergu dahulu.

"Aniki teme, bisa-bisanya membuat adiknya yang tampan serta kawai ini menunggu" gumam Issei sambil berjalan dan menjinjing tasnya.

Di kuoh masih jam 2 siang tapi kota sudah tampak sepi saja mungkin karena libur masih tersisa 2 hari makanya belum banyak yang pulang.

Mereka pulang karena pertemuan antar fraksi di laksanakan esok hari jadi dengan terpaksa pulang.

Issei berjalan melewati taman yang sang tak bisa di lupakan.

"Disini... tempat aku terbunuh" gumam Issei sambil menoleh ke arah air mancur tempat ia terbunuh.

"Lalu disini..., tempat aku di serang oleh malaikat jatuh yang memakai pakaian ala detektif" gumamnya lagi ketika melewati jalan di mana perutnya di tembus oleh light spear milik dohnaseek.

"Haha tapi setelah itu aku bisa melihat oppai" katanya dengan wajah yang memerah dan asap keluat dari hidungnya ketika mengingat ia bangun dan melihat tubuh telanjang Akeno yang sedang memeluknya.

Ia sampai di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak.

"Heh... inikan tempatku pertama kali melihat Asia menggunakan Sacred Gear" Gumamnya.

Entah mengapa hari ini rasanya begitu melow dan dia menjadi ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

"Dan disini... aku pertama kali melihat kakakku yang paling ku sayang memiliki yang sangat luar biasa" katanya ketika baru masuk ke ruangan klub.

"Ini di taruh ke mana ya" gumamnya ketika mengambil sebuah kartu tarot berbentuk siluet hitam dengan tulisan Fool di bawahnya dari tas.

"Ku letakkan disini sajalah" katanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa lagi ini ya?" Katanya sambil merogoh-rogoh tas itu.

"Hem? Sebuah kacamata? Aku tak tau kakak rabun" gumamnya ketika menemukan sebuah kaca mata yang memiliki frame berwarna hitam.

"Hah.. aku lapar, makan dulu ah" gumambya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantong keresek yang memiliki tulisan junes dan ada sebuah kotak.

Krek!

Dia mengambilnya dan lalu memotong selotipnya dengan tangan lalu membuka kotak itu.

Isinya adalah steak yang ia beli di junes sebelum pulang.

"Yosh! Ittadaikimasu" ucapnya senang dan mengigit steak itu.

"Buswet akwu lwupwa kwalaw Stweak inwi bwukwan dwarwi dwagwing ywang bwagwus" katanya di sela-sela upayanya untuk memakan steak yang bertekstur 'agak' keras tersebut.

Setelah 1 jam akhirnya ia selesai makan.

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga, rahangku sakit menggigitnya" katanya sambil mengelus-elus rahangnya yang sakit.

"baiklah, saatnya pulang" ia pun langsung bangkit dan berbalik pulang tanpa membersihkan tempat itu terlebih dahulu.

Issei berjalan perlahan di kota yang kehilangan separuh warganya karena liburan.

Issei sendiri tak tau mengapa terjadi liburan, tapi saat ini jadi sangat sepi. Sesamlainya di rumah Naruto ia teringat salah satu momen di mana Naruto menyelamatkan dirinya.

 **FlashBack : On**

Issei saat ini sedang naik sepeda untuk mendatangi kliennya.

Tok!

Tok!

Dia mengentuk pintu apartement itu.

Ceklek!

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang pria tua yang memiliki 2 warna rambut yang berbeda.

"Apakah kau iblis klan Gremory?" Kata pria itu dengan wajah yang merah tampaknya dia sedang mabuk.

"I-iya benar, aku adalah iblis dari klan Gremory" jawab Issei dengan gugup karena pria ini adalah klien pertamanya.

"Silahkan masuk" pria itu mempersilahkan Issei masuk.

Di dalam apartemen yang tampak kecil dari luarnya itu ternyata cukup besar dan memiliki lukisan yang sangat indah.

"Ehm.. jadi.. apa yang dapat saya lakukan?" Tanya Issei dengan sopan.

Dap!

Pria itu mengehempaskan tubuhnya kekursi.

"Begini, aku membutuhkan teman curhat" katanya dan Issei pun duduk untuk mendengarkan curhatanya.

"Begini, akukan punya pacar blablablabla"

Sekitar 3 jam sudah pria itu bercurhat dan sangkin bapernya Issei mendengarkan curhat pria itu dia juga ikut baper.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatku" kata pria itu dan berdiri di ikuti oleh Issei.

"Ah iya.. tak apa" kata Issei.

"Jadi apa yang bisa ku berikan padamu? Apa ini cukup?" Tanyanya dsn memberikan lukisan yang sungguh indah.

"I-itu terlalu berlebihan, tuan ku suka barter yang sesuai" kata Issei sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya.

"Tapi hanya ini yang kupunya, apa nyawaku setimpal?" Tanyanya lagi.

"T-tidak.. hahh... baiklah, aku akan mengambil lukisannya.

...

Akhirnya Isseipun membawa lukisan itu pulang dengan sepedanya.

"Uso... aku harus membawa lukisan ini" gumamnya dengan wajah murung.

"Tapi setidaknya bisa menjadi batu loncataku untuk menjadi raja harem" katanya semangat dan menambah kecepatan sepedanya.

Dia melaju kencang di malam hari yang sangat gelap, dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

'Kenapa sepi sekali yak?' Katanya dalam hati sambil melihat kekiri dan kekanan.

"I-Issei-kun" sebuah suara memanggilnya dan memaksanya untuk merem sepedanya dengan mendadak.

Itu adalah Kiba, dia sedang terluka parah dan menahan tubuhnya dengan pedang.

"K-kiba!" Teriak Issei dan menahan tubuh Kiba yang terjatuh.

"Issei-k-kun, Kita di serang, B-bantulah.. B-buchou" itu adalah kata Kiba dan mentransfer mereka berdua ke depan klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Kiba sudah pingsan dan Issei meletakkannya di tanah.

"Haha! Matilah kau Gremory!" Teriak seorang pria yang sedang terbang.

Wush!

Trak!

Light spear yang dilempar pria itu di tahan oleh Issei yang muncul tiba-tiba muncul dengan tangan Naganya.

"Buchou! Pergilah aku akan menahan pria ini" teriaknya dan Riaspun mundur bersama dengan Asia yang sudah pingsan sejak awal.

"Cih! Sekiryuutei kah" decih pria itu.

"Dare da omae ra!?" Teriak Issei dengan dengan posisi bertarung.

Sring!

Pria itu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Issei.

"Iblis rendahan sepertimu tak pantas mengetahui namaku" pria itu berucap dengan pelan.

Duak!

Dia memukul Issei dan membuat Issei terbang namun syukur Issei sempat menahan serangan itu.

"Cih"

Issei melesat kedepan dan melayangkan tinjunya.

Tap!

Kokabiel menahan pukulan Issei dengan satu tangan.

Duak!

Kolabiel kembali memukul wajah Issei.

Duak!

Duak!

Kokabiel terus memukuli wajah Issei sampai babak belur.

Tap!

Kokabiel melepas genggaman tangannya.

Kaki Issei tampak bergetar hebat menahan tubuhnya agar terjatuh.

Tuk!

Issei memukul wajah Kokabiel namun dengan tenaga yang sangat pelan.

"Hehe... kena kau" kata Issei pelan dan tersenyum tipus.

"Dragon Shot!" Gautlet yang ada di tangan naga nya bersinar.

Duar!.

Gautlet itu menembakkan laser dan membuat pria itu terlempar jauh.

"Sialan..." geram pria itu dan berdiri serta mengais batu-batu gang menimpa dirinya.

Wush!

Kokabiel melesat cepat.

Jleb!

Dia sukses menusukkan light spearnya keperut Issei.

Duak!

Lalu dia menendang Issei kembali ke arah Rias.

Pria itu kembali terbang melayang.

Setelah dia beberapa kali bertanya kepada Issei disitulah Naruto sang kakak datang dan mengalahkan Kolabiel hanya dengan satu sentuhan di dahinya.

Dan Naruto juga menendang pantat sang naga putih hingga terbang.

 **Flasback : off**

"Hah.. kau begitu hebat kak"gumam Issei dan tiduran di atas kasur Naruto.

'Kesini lah kau bocah, kau akan menerima kekuatan'

 **TBC**

 **YOO... MINNA-SAN... MAAF PENDEK KARENA DARI TADI SIANG GAK DA WAKTU DAN LATAS SAYA UNTUK MENGETIK HANYALAH JAM 8 KARENA BAKAL DI PAKE HEHE.**

 **OK OK.**

 **HEM.. ADA YANG NANYA KEKUATAN NARUTO ITU APA. OK NARUTO INI ADALAH KETURUNAN SAIYAN. AYAHNYA ADALAH SON GOKU DAN IBUNYA ADALAH HIRUKA MINATABI (OC) YA KALAU MAU CHAP DEPAN SAYA BISA MENCERITAKAN MASA LALU NARUTO KEMBALI.**

 **OK DEH...**

 **REVIEWNYA DI TUNGGU.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP.**

 **BIMA OOTSUTSUKI~ LOGOUT~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Naruto The Super Warrior**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, dragon ball** **and Highschool DxD belongs to their author**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Warn : Overpower Naru, Smart Naru, Future Naru, Typo, ETC.**

 **Summary : Naruto seorang petarung terkuat dari tahun 2800 dikirim kemasa lalu untuk menikmati hidup oleh Kami-sama. Namun ia malah kembali bertarung demi untuk memperbaiki segalanya yang telah hancur karena peperangan antar fraksi di masa depan.**

 **Chap 10 : Naruto Vs Mao**

 **...**

 **Issei PoV : on**

Nii-chan sudah pulang kemarin, tepat tengah malam. Kata mereka, mereka terlalu asik bercengkrama jadi lupa waktu.

Ahh... aku sangat iri.

Hari ini, mao Lucifer berkata hari ini akan di adakan pertemuan ke tiga fraksi dan mendiskusikan tentang penyerangan Kokabiel terhadap Heirs Gremory. Yaitu Bucho.

"Hah... hari ini membosan kan" gumamku lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ohayou kaa-san" sapaku kepada ibuku.

Tok!

Bukannya membalas aku malah dinjitak olehnya.

"Pagi kepala kau botak! Udah jam 2 siang ini bodoh!" Teriaknya di depan kupingku sambil menjewernya.

"I-ittai, a-ampun. Kaa-chan" aku meminta ampun kepadanya.

"Hah.. baiklah pergi ke ruang makan sana, ada mie ayam spesial" katanya dan melepaskan jewerannya di telingaku.

Akupun langsung melarikan diri dan pergi kedapur.

"Yo! Otouto yo" N-nii-chan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nii-chan?" Tanyaku kepada Naruto-nii yang sedang duduk dan menikmati mie ayam yang telah ibu buat.

"Sepwerti ywang kwaw lwihwat"

"DI TELAN DULU BAKA!"

"*glek* seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang menikmati mie ayam yang ibu buat"

"ITU BUATKU KAMPRET!"

"Hahh... Nii-chan ini" gumamku lalu duduk di kursi di dekatnya.

Mengambil nasi dan lauk yang ada di sana.

"Itadaikimasu" kataku lalu menyantap makananku.

Keheningan terjadi ketika kami berdua sedang menyantap makanan.

Aku heran, bukannya Buchou pandai memasak ya? Lagian mereka kan tinggal bersama sekarang.

"Ano... aniki" kataku membuka suara.

"Hm?" Aniki hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari makan.

"Itu... ehm... Buchou tak masak?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sibuk"

"Sibuk kenapa?" Aku semakin penasaran, apa mereka berntengkar ya?

"Dia dan kakaknya sedang bertengkar karena ku"

"HE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA!" Teriakku kaget karena mao lucifer marah kepada Buchou dan itu karena DIA.

"Ya... akukan pernah melakukan seks dengan Rias-chan, jadi itu membuat Sirzech marah lalu melarangku menjumpai terkecuali aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam Rating game. Aku mana mungkin menang melawan Mao" katanya sambil tertunduk.

' Baka ka yo? Kau itu di takuti bodoh' ucapku sambil berswaetdrop melihat perilakunya.

"Aku ada 2 pertanyaan, pertama apa kau sayang sama Buchou" tanyaku dan Naruto-nii mengangkat wajahnya sebentar lalu tertunduk kembali.

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya" jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Kedua, apa kau takut pada MAO lucifer?" Tanyaku dengan menekankan kata Mao.

"Aku tak takut pada apapun" jawab Naruto dengan pelan lagi

"Jadi kenapa gak nii-chan terima tantangan dari mao" kataku dengan nada yang memaksa.

"Benar, kenapa tak kau terima tantangan si iblis kampret tadi" datang sebuah suara yang mengagetkanku yang berasal dari belakang.

Aku langdung menoleh dan melihat seekor kucing kecil berwarna ungu yang berdiri dengan dua kaki yang mengenakan sepatu dan berjalan dalam posisi istirahat di tempat.

"U-uso, kucing ini bisa bicara" kataku dan berjongkok lalu mengarahkan tanganku ke lehernya berniat untuk menggaruk lehernya.

Tap!

Wush!

Duak!

Aku kaget, aku sudah dalam posisi terbalik.

Itu terjadi begitu cepat, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sekilas ketika aku ingin menggaruk leher kucing itu. Aku merasa tanganku di genggam lalu di lempar begitu saja.

"Be-beerus-sensei, maaf kan adikku" sensei?

"Heh, adikmu terlalu tak sopan kepadaku"

"Ukhh... apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, aku teringat ada sebuah suara yang sangat mirip dengan kucing yang Nii-chan panggil sensei ini.

"Ehm... Issei, perkenalkan dia adalah guru yang melatihku, namanya adalah Beerus-sama dia juga adalah seorang dewa penghancur dari alam semesta ini" D-dewa!

"Jadi... mana lebih kuat, anda atau Zeus?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Twitch!

Aku nampak urat di kepalanya membesar dan aku melihat kakakku terkejut.

Duak!

Kakinua yanh kecil itu menghantam perutku dengan kuat, membuatku tersungkur di lantai.

"Beraninya kau menyamaknku dengan dewa rendahan yang ada di bumi ini. Dan kau harus ingat dewa itu tak di lahirkan, mereka di lantik. Jadi Zeus dan orang-orang yang ada di olimpus bukanlah dewa. Merela hanyalah orang-orang yang lahir pada zaman di mana Zeno-sama berbaik hati memberika mereka kekuatan karena perintah kami-sama" katanya panjang lebar.

"J-jadi b-begitu, kalau begitu mana lebih kuat. Kau atau Zeno-sama itu?"

Duak!

Perutku kembali jadi sasaran dari kaki-kakinya yang kecil.

"B-beraninya kau mrnyamakanku, dewa yang rendah ini dengan Zeno-sama. Kau mau kubunuh!?" Dia berteriak ketakutan. Kira-kira siapa ya, zeno-sama ini.

"Jadi Naruto, pergilah ke sana dan tantang mao kampret itu" kata Beerus-sama dengan nada yang berwibawa.

"Benar Aniki, habisi lucifer-sama" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aniki sedikit mengeluarkan senyumnya. Anikiku telah kambali.

"Bailklah, aku akan pergi" di berdiri dengan semangat.

Bagus... terus Aniki.

 **Issei PoV : Off**

 **Naruto PoV : On**

Aku mentransfer diriku ke underworld, aku merasa ragu, apa aku bisa mengalahkan dia?

Aku berjalan kedepan gerbang mansion Gremory, penjaga yang ada di situpun membukakan gerbangnya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Akupun membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Duak!

Belum masuk aku kesana, sebuah tinju telah menyambutku dan membuatku terlempar.

Dum!

Aku berhenti ketika menabrak pohon besar yang berada sekitar 50 meter dari mansion.

Pintu mansionpun terbuka dan menunjukkan Sirzech yang sudah keluar dengan Dominic Power yang meluap-luap.

Wush!

Greb!

Dia melesat ke arahku dan mengangkatku dengan cara mencekik leherku.

"Mau apa kau kemari Hah!?" Teriaknya di depan wajahnya, membuat wajahku basah dengan ludahnya.

Kuusap wajahku sedikit.

"Aku..., akan menerima tantanganmu. Untuk bertanding dalam rating game" kataku pelan karena kesulitan bernafas.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menantangku?" Tanya sedikit tersenyum dan mengeratkan cekikannya di leherku.

"S-sir, aku.. t-tak, b-bisa b-bernafas" ucapku dengan nada seperti mau mati dan memukul tangannya pelan.

"Oh ya, maaf" katanya dan melepaskan cekikannya dan akupun jatuh terduduk.

'Hah.. hah... cekikannya kuat hah.. sekali' kataku dalam hati setelah menerima cekikkannya.

"Baiklah, pertemuan antar fraksi akan ku tunda dan aku akan mengundang mereka melihat rating game kita" kata Sirzech sambil tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkanku sendiri dalam keadaan masih sesak nafas.

"Kusso!" Aku mengeram sambil memukul-mukul tanah sekuat tenangaku.

Sebuah kawah yang sangat besar terbentuk setelah aku pukuli.

Akupun keluar dari kawah dan teringat sesuatu, tapi apa ya?

...

...

...

..

.

Aku sekarang sedang bersiap di kamar ganti untuk menyiapkan pakaianku, gak mungkin kan aku gak pake baju sama sekali.

Menggunakan setelan khas hawaiku dengan senang akupun keluar dari ruang ganti.

Ketika aku keluar dari ruang ganti itu, orang-orang pada tertawa tanpa sebab. Dan aku dapat melihat Rias-chan yang sedang menggunakan gaun sedang menalingkan wajahnya dan tak mau melihatku.

"Baiklah, tuan-tuan, nyonya-nyonya. Dari iblis sampai dengan malaikat. Hari ini saya, Mao Lucifer. Akan melakukan Rating game dengan Uzumaki-Hyoudo Naruto dengan taruhan jika dia menang dia boleh memiliki adikku Rias Gremory secara seutuhnya, dengan kata lain. Mereka bisa menikah. Namun jika dia kalah, dia akan di usir selamanya dari underworld dan jika dia memasuki underworld akan langsung di bunuh" setelah itu Sirzech turun dari panggung dengan senyum mengerikan yang ia arahkan kepadaku.

Walau aku tak tau ada syarat dan hadiah tapi aku pasrah sajalah.

Kenapa aku begini? Aku tak biasanya merasa sangat pesimis pada hidup ini tapi..., aku benar-benar merasa sudah tak ada harapan bagiku untuk menang.

"Baiklah.. pertandingan akan di lakukan 30 menit dari sekarang, setiap peserta silahkan memasuki lapangan" sebuah suara dari megaphone terdengar akupun di transfer ke dunia lain.

Aku penasaran, bukannya rating game harus seprti catur ya. Ada 8 pion dan sebagainya.

Tapi.. kenapa aku sendiri ya?.

"Siapa yang bilang kau sendirian?" Sebuah suara mengaggetkan ku.

"S-sensei!"

"Yo, Naruto yo" Beerus-sensei kemudian terbang kepundakku.

"Kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, tenang saja" katanya sambil bersantai-santai di pundakku.

"H-ha'i" ucapku pelan, tampaknya dia marah dia langsung menatapku dengan lekat.

"Hah... ternyata benar" dia membuat nafas berat lalu berdiri dan menyentuh dahiku dengan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam itu.

I-ini!

"Hakai!"

...

...

...

..

.

"AAAKKKHHH" aku berteriak dan membuka mataku dengan tersentak.

"Itu... mimpi?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri lalu melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ini rumahku?" Akupun bangkit dari kasur lalu bertolak ke kamar mandi.

Ketika aku melihat kecermin sebuah keanehan terjadi.

"B-bayanganku tak ada!" Teriakku dan langsung menghambur keluar kamar mandi.

Aku membatalkan niat mandi ku dan langsung pergi ke rumah orang tuaku.

Jrak!

Aku membuka pintu dan nasuk kedalam dengan buru-buru.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Aku berteriak ketika tak melihat mereka di ruang tengah.

"Kami di belakang!" Ha? Suara kedua orang tuaku menjadi aneh dan begitu datar.

Perlahan aku berjalan ke dapur dan melihat kedua orang tuaku sedang berduaan sambil memasak.

"Kaa-san" ucaoku dan memegang pundak ibuku.

"Ada apa, Naru-kun" ibuku berbalik dan itu membuatku kaget.

"W-wajah kalian t-tak ada!" Teriakku lalu berlari keluar dapur dan naik ke lantai atas.

Duak!

Duak!

Aku menggedor-gedor kamar adikku.

Ceklek!

"Issei, Wajah Ib-" ucapanku terpotong ketila melihat adikku juga tak memiliki wajah sama seperti kedua orang tuaku.

"Aaaakkkk!" Aku kembali menjerit dan berlari turun tangga.

Aku keluar rumah dan melihat sekeliling.

Orang-orang di sekitar hanya berbentuk manusia tanpa wajah.

"A-ada apa ini?" Aku meringkuk di tengah jalan. Aku merasakan kegelapan yang sangat pekat dari sekitarku.

'Tenang lah, Naruto!'

'Beerus-sensei'

'Tenang lah.. lawan saja rasa takut mu ininhanya efek dari serangan Yami Shibai' Beerus-sensei berkata dengan jelas.

Aku mulai mengangkat wajahku.

Aku kaget, makhluk-makhluk itu sudah mengerubungiku.

Aku kembali meringkuk.

'Apa-apaan kau ini, hah!?' Beerus-sensei membentakku.

'angkat wajahmu, hajar wajahnya, atau... kau mau Rias itu jatuh ke tangan si phenex itu? Karena jika kau kalah dari ini kau akan mati'

Hatiku tergetar. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, ini bukan detakan cinta. Ini adalah detakan kemarahan.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar.

"Tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan Rias-chan jatuh ketangan si keparat itu"

Duak!

Aku menguppercut Issei yang kebetulan berada di depanku dan membuat mereka makhluk tanpa wajah mengamuk.

"Hehe! Kalian akan musnah"

 **"Dead End"**

Duar!

...

...

...

..

.

"Hah!"

Aku tersentak bangun di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Kau siap Naruto?" Tanya Beerus-sensei

Aku tersenyum dengan percaya diri.

""Ayo kita bombardir""

 **TBC**

 **YO... INI UPDATE TERAKHIR DI MINGGU INI, OK MAAF KEMBALI GAK NYAMBUNG KARENA MASIH SIDE STORY, RENCANANNYA MAIN STORY AKAN DI RILIS HARI SELESA NANTI.**

 **OK SAMPAI JUMPA DI HARI SENIN, PASTIKA ISTIRAHAT DAN JANGAN NGAPEL SAAT MINGGU NANTI GAK SIAP TUGAS. TAHULAH AKIBATNYA HEHE...**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAP.**

 **REVIEWNYA DI TUNGGU YA.**

 **BIMA OOTSUTSUKI~ LOGOUT~**


	11. Chapter 11 : Pengumuman

Pengumuman.

Saya minta maaf karena fic ini tak akan di update lagi karena terlalu banyak flame yang membuat saya males. Update. Dan bagi yang ingin tahu akhirnya. Akhirnya Bumi kembali hancur karena pertarungan Naruto dan Musuh terakhir yang seorang OC overpower mendekati godlike.

Ok.. sekali lagi saya minta maaf kepada fans fic ini (kalau ada) sekian.

Bima Ootsutsuki~ Logout.


End file.
